


Родители

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неосторожно брошенная фраза Тсукишимы приводит Кагеяму к дому Шоё и знакомству с его родителями. И понеслась, родная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Знакомство с родителями

**Author's Note:**

> У автора есть заветная мечта - чтобы какой-нибудь добрый человек нарисовал по этому фику арт.  
> В последней главе есть небольшая мужская беременность, но во всем фике ее нет, поэтому я не ставлю ее в шапку. Если вам противно об этом читать, можете закончить знакомство с фиком на предпоследней главе.  
> 18.07.14 - официальное окончание фика.

\- Отдай, Тсукишима! Отдай немедленно!

В спортзале старшей школы Карасуно было как никогда шумно. Во время тренировки Шоё кто-то позвонил, и Кей отобрал у Хинаты телефон и поднял руку с ним вверх, рассматривая записную книжку контактов телефона. Рыжеволосый пытался прыгнуть выше, но все же Тсукишима каждый раз поднимал руку дальше от пола. Однако одно движение все же выбило телефон из рук центрального блокирующего. Хината подбежал к телефону и осмотрел его на предмет повреждений.

\- Странно, что у тебя нет контакта "любимая мамочка", такой как ты обязательно должен быть маменькиным сынком, - хмыкнул Тсукишима, и стоящий рядом Ямагучи прыснул в кулак.

\- Иди ты, - пожелал Шоё. - Нет у меня мамы.

\- Зато папы целых два, - продолжил Кей. - Мать, видимо, гулящей была, а потом сдохла где-нибудь от спида или еще чего-нибудь.  
Хината промолчал и пошел на выход из спортзала под удивленные взгляды остальных.

\- Я пойду, - коротко доложил Кагеяма Сугаваре, на что тот только кивнул, все так же удивленно глядя на уходящего прыгуна, сейчас казавшегося таким подавленным.

\- Неужели это правда? - удивился Тадаши. - Если так, то, Тсукки, это было слишком грубо.

\- Отвали, - хмыкнул парень и отошел, чтобы попить воды, стоящей у края площадки.

\- Дайчи, ты знаешь о его семье что-нибудь? - спросил Сугавара, и капитан покачал головой.

\- Он никому об этом не рассказывал, - влез Танака. - Когда мы что-то говорили о своих родителях, он однажды только сказал, что гордится своими. Что родителей не выбирают и надо любить их такими, какие они есть. Больше ничего особо неизвестно.

\- Надо оставить его в покое. Думаю, Кагеяма поговорит с ним, и все будет нормально, - Коуши вздохнул. - Итак, продолжим нашу тренировку.

 

\- Эй, ты чего так отреагировал? - Тобио подбежал к парнишке, уныло плетущемуся к раздевалкам, и схватил того за руку, насильно разворачивая к себе и держа за плечи. - Ты же знаешь этого придурка, чего так близко принимаешь все?

\- Он ничего не знает о моих родителях, - пробормотал Шоё, глядя в пол. Брюнет закатил глаза.

\- Никто не знает, потому что ты о них ничего никогда не говорил, - хмыкнул он. - На собрания они тоже никогда не ходили.

\- Вообще-то ходили, - усмехнулся Хината, поднимая голову и улыбаясь глазами. - Просто у меня отец такой - его редко замечают.

\- Может, хотя бы мне расскажешь о них, чтобы, в случае чего, хоть было кому на твою сторону встать, - Кагеяма скрестил руки на груди. - Сам же говорил, что бороться в одиночку это слишком сложно, а все те, кто по эту сторону сетки - твои друзья. Ну так, будь добр, поделись с... - Тобио отвел взгляд, - другом... секретом, что ли.

\- Приходи ко мне сегодня, все сам увидишь. Можешь даже с ночевкой прийти. У меня сестра в лагерь уехала, если что, у нее ляжешь, - Хината улыбнулся во все тридцать два, и на сердце у Кагеямы потеплело. Он принял свое обычное хмурое выражение лица, чтобы не выдать свое волнение. - Давай сейчас к тебе пойдем, вещи возьмем, мамку твою предупредим, а потом поедем. У тебя есть велик, кстати? - Шоё задумчиво почесал голову.

\- Нет, нету. Лучше давай встретимся где-нибудь вечером и тогда пойдем, - предложил Кагеяма. В голове гудело.

\- Отлично, тогда давай у школы часов в семь, - Кагеяма кивнул, и они, быстро переодевшись, разъехались по домам.

***

Ровно в семь Кагеяма Тобио стоял на остановке около школы и ждал одного рыжего засранца, из-за которого у него на сердце неспокойно вот уже который день. Он не хотел признавать очевидного, но все же симпатия к этому пареньку имелась. Ведь он был ярким и запоминающимся - такого, даже если захочешь, не забудешь все равно. Кто он для Кагеямы? Ключ к успеху? Просто тот, кто может принимать его пасы?

Нет, скорее...

От мыслей его отвлекла черная Сузуки, из окна которой выглядывала рыжая макушка.

\- Кагеяма, эй! Битый час тебя зову!

Тобио осмотрел машину и сел со стороны, где оказалась открытой дверь, неловко произнеся "Здрасте". За рулем машины сидел мужчина с зелеными волосами и в очках, рядом с ним сидел брюнет, такой же, как и Шоё, чрезмерно энергичный.

\- Это твой друг, да, Шоё-кун? Вы только допоздна не сидите, а то ему еще на автобусе обратно ехать, - и болтал этот второй мужчина без умолку.

\- Так он с ночевкой, Такао-сан, - улыбнулся Хината. - Вы с Мидоримой-саном так удачно нас подобрали, я очень рад, что так вышло.

\- Да мы с Шин-чаном просто с работы ехали, - рассмеялся Такао, а Кагеяма перевел взгляд на второго мужчину. Он был в белом халате, - видимо, доктор. Пальцы левой руки у него были забинтованы. Тобио изогнул бровь.

\- Эй, парень, ты чего так на Шин-чана смотришь? Руку что ль увидел? - продолжал смеяться Такао, а Кагеяме стало не по себе. - Он не ранен, не боись.

\- Такао-сан, не надо так громко, на Кагеяму это действует как раздражитель, - улыбался в ответ Хината, а Тобио удивленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Не может же быть, что...

\- Второй Шин-чан растет, ей-богу. Они даже чем-то похожи. Ну, по крайней мере, каким я помню Шин-чана со старшей школы...

\- Такао, заткнись, пожалуйста, - голос "Шин-чана" был холоден, как металл, и, казалось, если он что-то скажет тебе, то ты замерзнешь. Кагеяма застыл. Неужели он такой же? Да быть такого не может!

\- Приехали. Привет там этим двоим, - старшеклассники вышли из машины, и Тобио вздохнул спокойно, пока Хината махал рукой уезжающей машине.

\- Это друзья семьи, - наконец пояснил Шоё, обратив внимание на хмурого, еще более, чем обычно, брюнета. - Мидорима-сан учился с папой в средней школе, и они играли в одной баскетбольной команде. Я пошел не по стопам семьи, - хихикнул он и отпер ворота, пропуская друга во двор.

Хината жил в маленьком, но красивом частном доме из кирпича, там было два этажа, и на каждом имелся балкон. Перед домом росли красивые цветы, а чуть левее Кагеяма заметил веревки с бельем. Все выглядело очень уютно.

\- Привет, ты друг Шоё, да?

Кагеяма почувствовал, как его сердце уходит в пятки, едва увидел перед собой невысокого, даже ниже, чем он сам, мужчину с бледной кожей и голубыми волосами с тазиком в руках.

\- Пап, это Кагеяма, - представил Шоё, зная, какая обычно у людей реакция на отца.

\- Идемте, все уже готово, - сохраняя абсолютно спокойное выражение лица, голубоволосый прошел в дом.

\- Это мой отец, Куроко Тетсуя, - объяснил Шоё. - Куроко-сан, если ты понимаешь.

Тобио не мог поверить, что этот человек является отцом его товарища - от Куроко в рыжеволосом не было ничего.

\- Конечно, понимаю, придурок, - небольшой тычок в бок Хинате, и на душе становится легче.

\- Опа-на, а кто это тут с моим сыном? - Кагеяма слышит еще один голос, причем еще один мужской.

\- Папа! - Хината радостно взвизгивает и прыгает на второго отца, оказавшегося высоким красноволосым мужчиной с широкой улыбкой и добрыми глазами.

\- Скоро ты меня перепрыгнешь, и в чехарду я с тобой буду стоя играть, - он радостно обнял сына, и Тобио даже умилился такой любви, но потом его осенило.  
У Хинаты два отца. Причем, ясно, почему у него нет матери. Точнее, не ясно, потому что если бы не было матери, откуда бы вообще взялся Хината?

\- Это Кагеяма, пап, - повторил Шоё и позвал брюнета за собой в дом. - Идемте, папа там уже все приготовил.

\- Покажи пока Кагеяме дом, а я пойду ему накрыть помогу, - отец поцеловал Шоё в макушку и ушел, напевая какую-то мелодию.

\- Идем в мою комнату, я тебе там все более подробно объясню, - улыбнулся парень, и Тобио последовал за ним, ожидая подробностей его нескучной (уж в этом брюнет был уверен) жизни.

Комната оказалась не очень большой, но достаточно просторной одновременно. Здесь было уютно и даже чисто, что никак не вязалось с образом рыжего разгильдяя.

Кагеяма сел на кровать, бросив сумку рядом, и посмотрел на Шоё, отчего тот поежился.

\- Кагеяма, не смотри на меня так, сейчас, погоди, - он огляделся и, придвинув крутящийся стул, сел на него лицом к спинке. - Да, как ты понял, эти двое - мои отцы. Они состоят в таких, - он выделил это слово голосом, - отношениях. Я у них не родной сын, хотя очень похож на папу-Кагами Тайгу.

Кагеяма вспомнил, что первого зовут Куроко и сделал вывод, что Кагами Тайга - это второй, красноволосый мужчина. Тобио кивнул, соглашаясь с утверждением.

\- Папа-Тетсуя даже говорит, что у меня прыжки второго папы, - рассмеялся Хината, но улыбка потихоньку начала угасать. - На самом деле они меня из детдома взяли и вырастили, как своего. Я ими горжусь очень, они классные, даже несмотря на то, что оба мужчины.

Кагеяма честно старался принять во внимание то, что у двух мужчин получился отличный парень. Никто из волейбольного клуба Карасуно и подумать не мог, что он обделен женским вниманием.

\- Знаешь, Танака-семпай как-то сказал, что не любит своих родителей, и так далее. Я вот думаю, что родителей не выбирают и их надо любить, даже если они тебе не родные.

Тобио кивнул, не зная, что сказать по этому поводу, и пытаясь найти нужные слова для ждущего ответа друга.

\- Ну, я не могу сказать, что они плохие. Если они вдвоем вырастили тебя, то это просто удивительные люди.

\- У меня еще есть сестра, но она еще вчера в лагерь уехала с подружкой, - улыбнулся Шоё. - Она очень похожа на меня, в детдоме сказали, что нас вместе оставили. Кагами и Куроко взяли нас, когда мне было пять, а ей год с лишним.

\- Я все больше начинаю их уважать, - кивнул Тобио, как снизу раздался громкий крик.

\- Это тоже друзья отцов, - пояснил Хината, улыбаясь и глядя на лицо брюнета, стремительно меняющего свои эмоции с самой остановки у Карасуно. - Аомине-сан и Кисе-сан, они живут в соседнем доме, поэтому частенько захаживают к нам. Они тоже такие же, - Шоё вновь выделил слово "такие". - И Такао-сан с Мидоримой-саном тоже.

 

\- И у них есть дети? - удивился Тобио.

\- Нет, они пока не решаются на этот шаг. А вот Такао-сан и Мидорима-сан имеют взрослого сына, я с ним общался, он уже работает тренером в их бывшей школе.

\- Идемте кушать, - в комнату зашел отец-Куроко и, улыбнувшись, добавил: - Прости, Кагеяма-кун, мы не знали, что к нам придут гости, поэтому не пугайся сильно.

Старшеклассники встали и молча пошли за мужчиной вниз.

За столом, помимо двоих знакомых лиц, сидели еще двое - блондин, яркий, словно солнце, и синеволосый мужчина с темной кожей. Они вдвоем создавали неимоверный контраст, но Тобио отметил про себя, что они очень даже неплохо смотрятся.

На кухне было шумно, но весело - этот дом, казалось, и не мог быть другим, если уж Хината вырос таким.

\- О, Шоё, у тебя друг появился, - синеволосый потрепал мальчишку за волосы, за что тут же получил тычок от папы-Кагами. - За что, идиот? Нарываешься?

\- Куроко-чи, они мне надоели, - блондин опустил голову на стол, наблюдая за моющим посуду отцом-Куроко. Хината улыбался, и Кагеяма улыбнулся также - смотреть на все это с хмурым видом было просто невозможно. Слишком много света в одной комнате.

Когда все расселись по местам, Куроко попросил Кагеяму рассказать о себе. Тот оглядел присутствующих и начал рассказывать:

\- Меня зовут Кагеяма Тобио, я учусь в старшей школе Карасуно вместе с вашим сыном, - он посмотрел на Кагами, подпирающего рукой подбородок и что-то жующего, - в волейбольном клубе.

\- А чего в баскетбол не пошел? - усмехнулся Аомине. - Тебе-то, в принципе, нормально с твоим ростом, мы и ниже видали.

\- Дайки! - тут же взвился Кисе, тыкая своего парня в бок. - Каждый волен сам выбирать.

\- Мне нравится волейбол, - ответил на вопрос Кагеяма и продолжил. - Я играю на позиции связующего, обеспечиваю асу возможность забивать. У нас с Хинатой получается играть вместе, причем очень неплохо.

\- Знаете, что, - начал вдруг Кисе, и Тобио замолк, почему-то опасаясь, что его осудят, - так не честно! Из всех здесь собравшихся только я не был ни светом, ни тенью!

\- Светом? Тенью? Папы, вы о чем-то мне не рассказали? - даже Хината был не в курсе происходящего, это добавило Тобио уверенности в себе.

\- Кисе-кун, ты был, в Тейко, когда я был твоим наставником, помнишь? Я тебе тогда показал, что такое быть светом для тени.

\- Теперь объясни это молодому поколению, а то они так смешно глазами хлопают, - Аомине развалился на стуле, положив руки на свой живот.

\- Мы потом даже показать можем, - подал голос папа-Кагами, но интрига сохранилась. - Ешьте быстрее, да пойдем, а то я устал сидеть просто так. Как раз можно сыграть с вами, - он усмехнулся, глядя на Аомине и Кисе.

\- Рёта, мы с тобой их сделаем, - тут же ответил на выпад синеволосый, и Кагами набросился на того с кулаками. Тобио вновь улыбнулся - атмосфера в доме была невероятно располагающей и семейной, несмотря на то, что тут живут гомосексуалы.

\- Они хорошие, не правда ли? - шепнул Хината ему на ухо, и Тобио кивнул, наконец-то начиная принимать трапезу.

 

\- Спасибо, все было очень вкусно, - поблагодарил Кагеяма папу-Куроко и добавил: - Вам помочь с посудой?

\- Перетащи все в раковину, пожалуйста, а то эти двое не догадаются никогда.

\- Если бы не знал правды, я бы подумал, что они родные, - заговорил брюнет, в ответ на что голубоволосый улыбнулся.

\- Это точно. Иногда мне кажется, что я сам его родил, - усмехнулся мужчина. - Шоё растет очень хорошим мальчиком, мы с Кагами-куном переживали первое время.

\- Разве вы не зовете друг друга по именам? - удивился Тобио, перетаскивая тарелки со стола в раковину.

\- Глядя на тебя, я вспоминаю свой первый год старшей школы, тогда я к нему обращался именно так.

\- Вы учились в одной школе? Хината мне не говорил ничего. Хотя, учитывая то, что я о вас только сегодня узнал... - почесал голову брюнет.

\- Мы попросили его не сильно распространяться, ведь если он принимает нас, то не всегда общество примет.  
Кагеяма вспомнил Тсукишиму и кивнул.

\- У нас есть один парень, он жуткий. Думаю, он бы задирал Хинату за это, - сказал парень.

\- Тсукишима Кей, знаю такого, - усмехнулся Куроко. - Спасибо, Кагеяма-кун, теперь пойдем к ним. Мы вам покажем этот секрет, - он загадочно улыбнулся, и Кагеяма невольно подумал, что и сам бы не отказался от такого отца.

 

Они вышли на задний двор, где была маленькая баскетбольная площадка. Аомине и Кагами уже во всю гоняли там мяч, пока Кисе подпирал собой столб, а Хината прыгал, усиленно болея за отца. Тобио заметил, что прыжками Шоё действительно пошел, если это можно так назвать, в Кагами.  
Кагеяма моргнуть не успел, как мяч полетел прямо на него, и он ловко поймал его в руки.

\- Тетсу, опять влезаешь! - послышался недовольный голос Аомине. - И ведь сколько тебя знаю, все равно ты как-то прошмыгиваешь мимо меня.

\- Круто, пап! - Шоё прыгал еще выше, ей-богу, папа-Кагами правду сказал - скоро он перепрыгнет мужика, даже не напрягаясь. - Это же ты сделал, да?

\- Идемте сюда, детишки, - подозвал Кагами, и старшеклассники заинтересованно подошли. - Отношения света и тени в баскетболе подобны тем, что у вас в волейболе. Как сказал Кагеяма, он дает пас асу, чтобы тот мог бросать. Только вот в волейболе надо все время держать мяч на весу, да и принять пас и передать его не так уж сложно. А в баскетболе пасы могут в любой момент перехватить, поэтому такие "тени" как Куроко, хотя он вроде бы единственный пока такой, помогают его отобрать у соперников, причем очень мастерски, как ты это уже смог увидеть. Вот и вся математика, - красноволосый широко улыбнулся и обнял любвеобильного сына, вновь поцеловав того в макушку.

\- Видали, какие у меня отцы крутые! - с гордостью в голосе прокричал Хината, и все дружно засмеялись, даже Тобио.

Аомине и Кисе ушли позже, попив чай и погоняв мяч на заднем дворе против команды отцов. Надо сказать, отцы их сделали с разрывом в одно очко. Но это всего за десять минут, потому что было время вечера и надо было уже ложиться спать маленьким детям, а взрослым надо делать дела, так сказал Кисе, в ответ на что получил подзатыльник от папы-Кагами. Все обитатели этого дома проводили их до ворот, а потом Кагеяма увидел нечто не очень большое, несущееся прямо на папу-Кагами. И вот тут он действительно засмеялся.

\- Тетсуя, убери это от меня!

Нет, ну где вы видели, чтобы взрослый мужик под два метра ростом бегал от собаки?

\- Он не "это", - поправил спокойно папа-Куроко. - Он - Третий.

\- Третий? - спросил Кагеяма, немного успокоившись от смеха.

\- Второй умер три года назад, - с грустью отметил голубоволосый, и Тобио пробормотал что-то вроде извинений.

\- Кстати, - Кагеяма пригляделся к папе и его щенку, - вы очень похожи. Глаза те же.

\- Именно поэтому он Третий, - Хината завалился рукой на плечо Тобио, на что тот удивленно поднял брови - что-что, а такого этот парень никогда не делал. - Второй был таким же, с таким же взглядом. Папы специально ездили туда, где их выращивают, чтобы Второго скрестить с кем-нибудь и получить Третьего. Полные имена у них Тетсуя номер Два и Тетсуя номер Три, в честь отца, - улыбнулся Хината. - Погладь, не бойся. На папу не смотри, мне порой за него бывает стыдно, когда мы с ним за покупками идем, а он от каждого щенка шарахается, - пробурчал Хината, глядя на выглядывающего из двери красноволосого, что-то упорно кричавшего оттуда.

 

\- Тайга говорит, что он с тобой еще разберется после того, как я уведу Третьего, - перевел Куроко, и Тобио вновь улыбнулся, отметив про себя, что он никогда не получал столько позитива за всю свою жизнь.

Когда они, разговаривая о чем-то непринужденном, зашли в дом, Кагами мыл посуду на кухне, и Куроко поспешил помогать, оставив старшеклассников вдвоем.

\- Слушай, Кагеяма, я ж не спросил. Тебе где постелить, у сестры или у меня? - брюнет застыл.

\- На твое усмотрение, - усмехнулся он.

Они вошли в комнату, и Хината достал футон из-под кровати.

\- Вот так вот. Родители меня очень любят, они все для меня делают. И для сестры тоже, - вдруг начал говорить Шоё. - Я их тоже очень люблю, порой забываю, что они мне не родные.

\- Хочешь найти настоящих родителей? - спросил Тобио, снимая кофту.

\- Честно? Нет, мне их хватает с головой. А вообще, по документам, официально, мы с сестрой - дети Тайги, а весь район считает, что Тетсуи вообще не существует. А если и существует, то это друг папы-Тайги, который помогает ему справиться с двумя детьми. Вот такие вот пироги.

\- А кем они работают?

\- Папа-Тетсуя - воспитатель в детском саду, дети его очень любят. Особенно его неожиданное появление - это приводит воспитанников в полный восторг, и они часто играют с папой в прятки. Надо ли говорить, что папа сидит за полупрозрачной шторкой и пьет чай, пока дети его ищут по всему детсаду? - Шоё широко улыбнулся и упал на кровать, потягиваясь. - Устал чего-то я. Кстати, расскажи про своих, а то мне как-то неловко, что все только обо мне.

\- Ты про отца-Кагами не рассказал, - Кагеяма сел на футон и вытянул ноги, отмечая их полнейшее расслабление.

\- Папа-Кагами работает в банке и даже играет за свой отдел в баскетбольной команде. У них там тоже проводят какие-то спортивные соревнования. Кстати, у них есть фотки со старшей школы, хочешь глянуть? - Шоё тут же вскочил, не дожидаясь ответа, и подошел к шкафу, вытаскивая большой и толстый альбом с красивой надписью "Сейрин".

\- Это их команда? - Хината сел рядом с Кагеямой на футон и, чтобы было удобнее смотреть, придвинулся так, что они касались друг друга бедрами. На коленках лежал альбом, где в центре были замечены две слишком отличающиеся от всех головы.

\- Это Хьюга, их капитан на первом и втором году их обучения. Он на год старше моих родителей, а когда он ушел, капитаном стал папа-Тетсуя.

\- Почему не Кагами-сан? - удивился Кагеяма, вспоминая их сильного духом капитана.

\- Папа-Тайга, как говорил папа-Тетсуя, был очень вспыльчивым и не мог собрать всех вместе. Поэтому этот пост доверили ему, как самому рассудительному.

\- А это их менеджер? - брюнет указал на девушку слева. - А где тренер тогда? Или он фотографировал?

\- Фотографировал их отец тренера, а менеджера у команды Сейрин особо и не было. Куратором клуба являлся какой-то старик, но это было лишь для вида.

Айда Рико, известнейший тренер баскетбольной команды старшей школы Сейрин, причем она до сих пор там работает.

\- Ей ведь уже под сорок, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- Сорок два. Она сейчас тренирует своего последователя, чтобы он продолжал ее плоды. Пока что Сейрин выигрывала все Зимние кубки с тех пор, как в команду пришли мои отцы.

Кагеяма смотрел на баскетбольную команду старшей школы Сейрин и невольно вспоминал Карасуно. Вроде бы они были похожи, но вроде отличались.

\- А вот эти, - Шоё указал на огромного парня в форме с номером семь и поменьше с номером четыре, - они как наши капитан с вице-капитаном. Только вот Киеши характером как Сугавара, а Хьюга - как Дайчи. Хотя нет, они вроде отличаются. Но по крайней мере, на основе того, что рассказывали папы, я делаю такие выводы.

\- У них был такой, как Тсукишима в команде? - невольно поинтересовался брюнет.

\- Нет, такого у них не было. Но была полная противоположность, - рыжеволосый указал на высокого брюнета, стоявшего рядом с парнишкой в форме с номером 6. - Он молчал, сколько его все знали. И был невероятным добряком, беспокоился за всех, как за собственных детей из-за большой семьи с десятком братьев и сестер. Однако вот этот, рядом, с кошачьим ртом, интересный парень, понимал его и переводил все остальным. Весь Сейрин гадал, как у него это получается.

\- Я так смотрю, у них поинтереснее жизнь была, - хмыкнул брюнет.

\- У нас еще все впереди, - улыбнулся Хината в ответ. - На, листай дальше.

Он встал, и Кагеяме стало как-то неуютно - пропало тепло, идущее от этого парня. Тобио глянул на Шоё одним глазом и тут же перевел взгляд на Кагами и Куроко, стукающихся кулаками.

Он листал дальше и дальше, где были игры, в каждой была фотография со счетом выигравшего Сейрина. Там же Кагеяма увидел Мидориму и Такао - первого он узнал по бинтам на пальце и зеленым волосам, а второго - по улыбке. Далее шли Аомине, Кисе отдельно - видимо, они учились в разных школах, и еще какие-то двое человек.

\- Это Мурасакибара, его рост два ноль восемь, - Кагеяма поднял взгляд и наткнулся на Шоё, стоящего перед ним в одних трусах, находящихся на одном уровне с лицом брюнета. Мысли о Сейрине и остальных как-то ушли на второй план. - Больше двух метров, прикинь? Если бы он в волейбол играл, он бы просто руку согнутую поднял, и мяч бы отскочил, - воодушевленно произнес Хината, поднимая руку вверх, будто собираясь блокировать мяч. Тело было худым, но мышцы имелись. Кагеяма подумал даже, что Куроко и Кагами точно были родными отцами Шоё: телосложение тому досталось от тени, а характер - от света.

\- Ты будешь переодеваться, у тебя есть во что или мне сбегать попросить у папы-Тетсуи что-нибудь? - спросил Хината, надевая длинную футболку, которая ему была явно велика. - Это папы-Тайги, он мне подарил как-то.

\- У меня есть что надеть, - ответил Тобио, вновь опуская взгляд в альбом. - Досмотрю и переоденусь.

\- Как скажешь.

На предпоследней странице была еще одна фотография, Куроко выглядел тут совсем мальчишкой, а Кагами вообще не было. В углу была подпись "Teiko, Kiseki no Sedai".

\- Поколение Чудес, ты шутишь? - Кагеяма перевел взгляд на удивленного реакцией Шоё.

\- Папа-Тетсуя учился в Тейко и был призрачным шестым игроком Поколения, а потом пришел папа-Тайга, и в старшей школе они с папой-Тетсуей разгромили всех поодиночке.

Но самой последней странице альбома были приклеены фото каждого из Поколения Чудес и подписаны они и их коронные фразочки.  
Аомине Дайки: Единственный, кто может победить меня - это я сам.

Мидорима Шинтаро: Мои гороскопы всегда верны, именно поэтому я всегда попадаю в корзину.

Мурасакибара Атсуши: Я раздавлю их всех.

Акаши Сейджуро: Мои приказы абсолютны.

Кисе Рёта.

\- А почему у Кисе-сана пусто? - спросил Кагеяма.

\- Когда папа собирал этот альбом, он не мог вспомнить самую частую фразу, которую повторял Кисе-сан. Он слишком много болтает, за всем не уследишь, - рассмеялся Хината. Кагеяма закрыл альбом и положил на стол. - Еще поговорим о чем-нибудь? Ты о моих родителях теперь все знаешь.

\- Я о своих теперь говорить не хочу, они слишком уж обычные, - хмыкнул Тобио, откидываясь на футон и растягиваясь на нем полностью. - Папа тоже играл в школе в баскетбол против Поколения Чудес. Кстати, он мне и сказал, чтобы я не шел в баскетбольный клуб. Рассказывал он мне про всех, кроме твоего отца. Еще бы, он ведь такой незаметный. Но, знаешь, я бы никогда не подумал, что почти все поголовно игроки Поколения Чудес будут иметь пары такого, - он спародировал выделение Хинаты голосом, - характера.

\- Ну, что ж, бывает. Теперь ты к этому лояльнее относишься, да? - осторожно спросил Шоё, и у брюнета как-то ёкнуло в сердце - рыжеволосый сейчас действительно сиял, как свет, и был невероятно красивым.

\- Я и относился к ним нормально, - пожал плечами Кагеяма. Еще бы, тут же подумал он.

\- Зато теперь не удивишься, - улыбнулся Хината, и Тобио посмотрел на него.

\- Чему?

\- Например, тому, что ты мне нравишься как парень, - хмыкнул Шоё, уводя взгляд в сторону. Кагеяма замер.

\- Вообще, если говорить начистоту, - начал брюнет, замечая, как зажмурился его друг, ожидая удара или что-нибудь в этом роде, - то вроде бы ты мне тоже.

Карие глаза удивленно уставились на Тобио, а потом Хината со всей дури прижался к своему сокоманднику.

\- Знаешь, так бывает, люди сначала не ладят, а потом дружат, - произнес Шоё в ухо, отодвигая черные волосы рукой. - Как сказал Такеда-сенсей, это химическая реакция. А химической реакцией порой называют еще и любовь.

\- Давай-ка мы спать ляжем, - Кагеяма заметил часы на столе. - Время позднее, завтра же еще в школу идти.

\- Ладно хоть с утра не на тренировку, - вздохнул Шоё и отстранился. - Пошли, папам спокойной ночи пожелаем.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге стояли отцы.

\- Спокойной ночи, - проговорили они в один голос, а потом Куроко добавил: - Ложитесь спать, а то вам завтра в школу. Я договорился с Мидоримой-куном, он вас довезет, если только не опоздаете. Шоё знает, какой он педант.

Они рассмеялись, а Кагеяма заметил, что Кагами держит свою руку на талии Куроко, и это выглядело донельзя уместно: эти двое подходили друг другу как никто другой. Тобио нашел ладонь Хинаты на футоне и положил свою поверх. Почему-то ему казалось это правильным. Рука Шоё как-то дрогнула, но потом он переплел свои пальцы с его, при этом активно общаясь с родителями.

Брюнет наткнулся на внимательный и добрый взгляд голубых глаз и понял, что их заметили. Тетсуя улыбнулся и кивнул, показывая, что одобряет это. В ответ на это Тобио сжал руку Шоё еще сильнее.

Отцы и дети пожелали спокойной ночи друг другу, и мужчины ушли, оставив их вдвоем.

\- Я останусь здесь, - шепотом сообщил Шоё, ложась рядом с Кагеямой.

\- Да разве ж кто-то против? - так же шепотом ответил брюнет, кладя свою руку на талию Хинаты и засыпая с невероятным чувством тепла.


	2. Знакомство родителей

Кагеяма проснулся и увидел не свой потолок. Мозг просыпался очень долго, но все же восстановил всю картину происходящего.

Аккуратно вытащив руку из-под спящего с пальцем во рту Хинаты, брюнет встал, потянулся и аккуратно открыл дверь, спустившись вниз.

\- Доброе утро, Кагеяма-кун, - его поприветствовал голубоволосый мужчина, который готовил что-то непонятное, но очень вкусно пахнущее. - Ты ранняя пташка, как и я.

\- Наверное, все распасовщики такие, - хмыкнул Тобио, подходя и становясь рядом с одним из отцов Шоё. - Вам помочь?

\- Нет, присядь, сейчас чай сделаю, - отмахнулся Тетсуя. - А вообще, не все. Ты же видел Такао-куна и Мидориму-куна?

\- Это те, что нас вчера довезли? - почесал голову Кагеяма.

\- Да, они. Такао-кун находится примерно в той же позиции - разыгрывающий защитник. Но спит он даже больше Тайги, наверное, - Куроко улыбнулся на словах о Кагами. - До школы еще полчаса, кстати, ты мог бы поспать, - добавил он, составляя на стол две чашки с горячим чаем и тарелку с гренками.

\- Я рано встаю всегда, неизвестно почему, - ответил Тобио, обхватывая руками чашку и согревая их.

\- Ты напоминаешь мне меня в старшей школе все больше, - усмехается Куроко и отхлебывает немного чая. - Тебе с сахаром?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Кагеяма сделал глоток и закатил глаза - напиток был просто восхитительным. - Куроко-сан, можно у вас спросить кое о чем, раз уж время у нас есть?

\- Конечно, Кагеяма-кун, спрашивай, - кивнул Тетсуя, откусывая кусочек от гренки, обмакнутой в мёде.

\- Можете рассказать вашу с Кагами-саном историю? Ну, как познакомились и так далее, - немного смутившись, спросил школьник. Куроко рассмеялся.

\- Я поступал в старшую школу Сейрин и записался в баскетбольный клуб - все до невозможности просто. Там мы и встретились, - Тетсуя откусил еще кусочек жареного хлеба. - Я заметил его сразу, крепкий и плечистый парень с нераскрытым талантом - как раз то, что мне нужно было. Я был тенью, как мы вам вчера объясняли. Аомине-кун был моим прошлым светом, но потом он стал считать себя сильнее всех и отверг меня. А Кагами-кун был амбициозным, веселым. Не прошло и полугода, как я влюбился, - усмехнулся Куроко, глядя на потолок. - Помню, переживал из-за этого сильно. Ну, ведь ненормально это, как бы, любить свой свет. Ты же лампочку не любишь всей душой, правда, Кагеяма-кун?

Брюнет отрицательно покачал головой, улыбнувшись и представляя в голове картину поющего серенады фонарю папу-Куроко.

\- Вот и я долго думал, что что-то не так должно быть, пытался давить все это в себе. Мы перешли на Зимний кубок, сыграли против Тоуо и выиграли. Потом пришли к Тайге домой, и пошло-поехало. Всем Сейрином напились вдрабадан, все ушли, а я остался. Что интересно, Тайга меня до утра не замечал, - хмыкнул он, выпивая залпом половину чашки и оглядывая следы, оставшиеся на стенках. Кагеяма молча жевал гренку и заинтересованно смотрел на голубоволосого. - А утром, сам понимаешь, гормоны сыграли и так далее, думаю, тебе не стоит подробности выдавать, - Тобио, покраснев, покачал головой и отвел взгляд. - С тех пор мы вместе были, я к нему в дом переехал. Жили припеваючи, учились, играли в баскетбол - в общем, жизнь была прекрасной. А как закончилась старшая школа, мы оба поняли, что баскетбол, это, конечно, хорошо. Но в жизни нужна какая-то профессия. Я пошел в педагогический, а Тайга - на банковское дело. Как ни странно, но мы сохранили наши отношения, хотя много кто говорил нам, что мы и года вместе не протянем. Интересно, что бы сказали выпускники Сейрин, узнай они то, что мы растим сына и дочь? - задумчиво протянул Куроко, допивая чай и аккуратно приземляя чашку на стол. - Ты чего чай не пьешь и гренки не ешь, Кагеяма-кун?

Тобио удивленно посмотрел в свою чашку и обнаружил ее почти нетронутой.

\- Заслушался, - чуть улыбнулся он, делая несколько глотков. - Вкусно.

\- Спасибо, - Тетсуя встал и помыл за собой свою кружку.

\- Вы не рассказали о самом главном, - напомнил брюнет. - Как вы решились на такой шаг - завести детей?

\- Я настоял, - ответил голубоволосый, опираясь спиной на столешницу и скрещивая руки на груди. - Захотелось разнообразия. Это было уже после окончания института. Мы с ним пошли в детдом, где меня никто не заметил, как всегда, - горько усмехнулся он, - но я заметил среди всех детей рыжую макушку и глаза, блестящие так же, как у Тайги. Я влюбился в этого мальчишку и захотел сделать его собственным сыном. Тайга одобрил мой выбор, но, как оказалось, у пятилетнего Хинаты Шоё была еще сестренка - Хината Натсу, которую мы также взяли. Месяц ушел на оформление документов, потом мы забрали детей к себе на квартиру.

\- Как Шоё отреагировал на то, что вы оба мужчины? - спросил Тобио, немного опасаясь, что его поругают за такой прямой вопрос.

\- Какой ты нетактичный, Кагеяма-кун, - усмехнулся Тетсуя. - Как ни странно, он вообще никак не отреагировал, сказал только: "Если вы позаботитесь о нас с сестренкой, я буду любить вас, какими бы вы ни были". Я тогда точно понял, что сделал правильный выбор. Глядя на Хинату сейчас, я вижу Тайгу в прошлом. Это навевает определенные воспоминания.

\- Как случилось так, что он пошел не в баскетбол, а в волейбол? Я думал, вы хотели бы, чтобы он пошел по вашим стопам?

\- Кагеяма-кун, ты не прав. Мы хотели, чтобы наш сын был счастлив. Даже если бы он пошел в клуб лучников, я бы нисколько не расстроился: если ему это нравится, пусть занимается. Он нам с Тайгой все уши прожужжал про маленького гиганта. А год назад говорил о каком-то придурке, которому он проиграл свой первый матч в средней школе. 

Кагеяма вдруг заинтересовался плафонами на люстре, сразу понимая, о каком придурке идет речь.

\- Когда он пришел из школы весь заплаканный, я вспомнил себя на первых межшкольных соревнованиях в Сейрин. Мы тогда проиграли Тоуо, школе, в которой учился Аомине-кун. Я тоже плакал тогда. А Тайга меня успокаивал, держал за руку и даже немного обнимал. Наверное, тогда я и начал в него влюбляться, - загадочно улыбнулся Куроко. 

\- А после поступления в старшую школу, он что-нибудь вспоминал? Ну, о том придурке из средней школы? - почувствовав себя донельзя глупо, Тобио все же задал этот вопрос, так и не посмотрев папе-Куроко в глаза.

\- Он пришел в первый день весь злой, сказал, что придурок вернулся. Рассказал нам с Тайгой все, мы ему немного помогли советами, он вроде успокоился. Через несколько дней пришел счастливый, и тогда мы, наконец, спокойно вздохнули. А дальше... - Тетсуя посмотрел на Кагеяму своими большими голубыми глазами и улыбнулся, - ни дня не проходило, чтобы он не рассказал что-нибудь о том придурке по имени Кагеяма Тобио. 

Брюнет распахнул глаза. Он, что, давно, получается, в него втюхался и молчал? Этот придурок...

\- А... - Кагеяма хотел было спросить еще кое-что, но дверь в кухню распахнулась, и в комнату вошел зевающий папа-Кагами.

\- Доброе утро, Тетсуя, - он поцеловал своего мужчину в щеку и помахал рукой сидящему Кагеяме. Брюнет кивнул, но мужчина этого уже не заметил - вышел из кухни, потягиваясь.

\- Пошел Хинату будить, - прокомментировал Тетсуя, и, действительно, через несколько минут в кухню просунулась сонная голова Шоё, затем его же рука отсалютовала всем "привет", после чего тот так же скрылся, а из ванной послышались звуки борьбы. Кагеяма вопросительно глянул на папу-Куроко, на что тот ответил:

\- Это нормально, просто отец с сыном остались вместе в ванной. Какой отец, такой и сын, ей-богу, - улыбнулся Тетсуя, продолжая наливать вкусный чай уже в четыре чашки и вытаскивая тарелку с гренками из микроволновой печи.

\- Я первый! - сияя улыбкой, в кухню влетел мужчина и едва не снес стол.

\- Ну, паааап, - тут же обиженно протянули сзади. - Здесь просто слишком низкий потолок, я бы тебя перепрыгнул с легкостью! - Шоё показал язык стоящему спиной отцу и сел рядом с Кагяемой.

\- Какая самоуверенность, - по-доброму усмехнулся Кагами.

Кагеяме безумно нравился этот великолепный семейный быт: в его семье никогда не было такой атмосферы полного взаимопонимания. Он точно осознал, что гомосексуальные пары иногда могут жить лучше гетеросексуальных, и эти люди отличный тому пример.

Они смеялись, пока за окном не просигналила машина - приехал Мидорима, чтобы отвезти мальчишек в школу. Школьники тут же побежали наверх собираться и через пять минут уже стояли у дверей дома. Шоё попрощался со своим родителями и, взяв бенто, побежал к машине. Кагеяма последовал за ним.

\- Кагеяма-кун, ты забыл, - Тобио удивленно обернулся назад, думая, что же он мог забыть, но в руках Тетсуи лежала маленькая коробка. Брюнет улыбнулся и принял бенто.

\- Посуду передам через Шоё, - он поклонился и тоже убежал к черному джипу, еще раз просигналившему.

\- Если хочешь, приходи, мы будем рады тебя видеть! - родители стояли на пороге и помахали рукой уезжающей машине. Из окна Сузуки вытянулась еще одна рука, мотаясь из стороны в сторону.

\- Нет, Такао пусть к нам не приходит, - хмыкнул Кагами и, обняв улыбающегося Куроко за талию, повел его в дом.

Кагеяма был по-настоящему счастлив, просто так. Вид у него был абсолютно не такой, каким привыкла видеть его волейбольная команда и одноклассники, однако как только он выберется из этой машины, их с Хинатой руки расцепятся и пойдет полнейшая конспирация их с Шоё отношений. Наверное, все будет так же, как раньше. Разве что немного по-другому.


	3. Встреча выпускников

На улице был конец дня, солнце клонилось к закату. Хината ушел гулять с Кагеямой, а Куроко в это время ждал свое семейство дома. Он помешал тесто и налил его на сковороду так, чтобы оно равномерно распределилось по всей поверхности, затем поставил на слабый огонь. И вздрогнул от теплых рук, обвивших его талию.

\- Неужели научился у меня незаметности? - спросил Тетсуя, улыбаясь и поворачиваясь к уставшему, но радостному Кагами Тайге. 

\- Куда уж мне, - хмыкнул мужчина и поцеловал голубоволосого в уголок губ, после чего отпустил и пошел переодеваться. Тем временем Тетсуя перевернул блинчик.

\- Тайга, кушать будешь? - чуть громче, чем обычно, спросил он, чтобы его услышали из комнаты рядом. 

\- Фуф, как же надоели эти официальные тряпки, - в кухню зашел красноволосый в обычной футболке и джинсах. - Давай поедим, правда что. Скоро же идти, ты не забыл? - Тайга потрепал Куроко за волосы, но тот уклонился от прикосновений. 

\- Сейчас будешь есть блины с моими волосами, - пригрозил повар, на что Кагами только рассмеялся.

\- Можно мне всего тебя в блин, пожалуйста? - он положил руку на спину Тетсуи, поглаживая ее. - Ты напряженный, ничего не случилось?

\- Просто волнуюсь, - Куроко уже налил тесто для следующего блина и откинул голову на плечо стоящего сзади мужчины. - Все-таки, мы почти двадцать лет не виделись с баскетбольным клубом старшей школы Сейрин. Интересно, какими они стали?

\- Зато с Поколением Чудес видимся чуть ли не каждый день, - хмыкнул Кагами, вспоминая визиты в их дом от Аомине и Кисе. 

\- Не всем так везет, - улыбнулся Тетсуя, переворачивая блинчик и помешивая остатки теста. - Еще парочку штук осталось. Накрой на стол, пожалуйста, - попросил Куроко, и его любимый человек не смог отказать. 

\- Шоё не придет на ужин? - спросил Кагами, роясь в холодильнике.

\- Он гуляет с Кагеямой-куном, - пояснил Куроко.

\- Ну тогда все понятно, - усмехнулся старший мужчина в семье. - Что насчет него скажешь? Мы с тобой так и не разговаривали о нем.

\- О новом друге Шоё? - повернулся Тетсуя, наблюдая, как красноволосый режет хлеб. 

\- Друге, хах, - повторил усмешку Тайга. - Они такие же друзья, как мы с тобой были в старшей школе.

\- Ну, это смотря на каком году, - задумался Куроко и тут же получил щелбан по носу. Состроив обиженную мордашку, он отвернулся к плите и улыбнулся, скидывая последний блинчик в стопку и выключая газ. - Тайга, ты не волнуешься перед встречей?

\- Да успокойся ты, Тетсуя! - скривился мужчина. - Мы же все продумали.

\- Ну да, я уйду первым, а потом придешь ты. Испугаешься меня, как в старые добрые времена, - рассмеялся голубоволосый.

\- Мне кажется, даже играть ничего не надо будет, я все еще не привык к твоим появлениям, - хмыкнул Тайга. - И, да, надо бы называть друг друга по фамилиям.

Куроко только кивнул в ответ, и они сели за стол, принимаясь уплетать за обе щеки картошку и блинчики. Тетсуя съел совсем немного, после чего пошел одеваться, оставив на Кагами мытье посуды, чтобы уж точно они пришли в разное время.

Он надел свободную водолазку и джинсы, становясь очень похожим на себя двадцать лет назад. 

\- До встречи, Кагами-кун, - голубоволосый подошел к своему бывшему сокоманднику и поцеловал того. Впрочем, так просто Кагами отпускать Тетсую не захотел, поэтому углубил поцелуй, вторгаясь языком в рот любовника. 

\- Вот теперь до встречи, - Тайга немного скривился, - Куроко. 

Когда бывший 11 номер Сейрин обулся, то Кагами крикнул вдогонку:

\- Все-таки имя мне нравится больше!

 

Куроко, засунув руки в карман толстовки, подошел к заведению, наполненному столькими воспоминаниями. Сейрин любили собираться здесь и всей сворой отмечать победы. Здесь же он с Кагами встретились после их первой совместной тренировки. Мужчина чуть улыбнулся и открыл дверь, входя в помещение и сразу же замечая большой стол в углу с несколькими сидящими за ним людьми.

\- Всем привет, - тихо поздоровался он, в своей манере, и весь столик подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Куроко! - воскликнул Джунпей.

\- Нисколько не изменился, - пробурчал Коганей, и все дружно рассмеялись. 

Надо сказать, никто из них особо не изменился. Хьюга перестал носить очки, у Киеши отросли волосы сзади, которые он успешно собрал в хвостик, Изуки сидел с обручальным кольцом на пальце, а Митобе с Коганеем так и остались теми парнишками под номерами 9 и 6 соответственно. Больше никого за столиком не наблюдалось.

\- Интересно, на сколько опоздает этот БаКагами? - взъерепенился Джунпей, глядя на время на красивых дорогих наручных часах. Куроко прыснул в кулак, в ответ на что все вновь нервно вздрогнули. 

\- Куроко! - закричала команда, и Тетсуя почувствовал себя в старшей школе.

\- Привет всем, простите за опоздание! - перед столиком стоял улыбающийся Кагами, и оглядывал часть команды Сейрин.

\- А ты стал добряком, я посмотрю, - усмехнулся Хьюга, взяв в руки меню. - Вежливый такой.

\- Ну ладно тебе, Джу... - словив грозный взгляд от бывшего очкарика, Теппей замялся, - Хьюга, это же хорошо!

Куроко и Кагами многозначительно переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Ну, орлы, рассказывайте, чего да как? - спросил бывший капитан, когда все заказали себе чего-нибудь перекусить.

\- Ну, я после старшей школы поступил в педагогический на дошкольное образование, - подал голос Куроко, потягивая любимый со времен школы ванильный коктейль. - Теперь работаю воспитателем в детском саду. Если вдруг появятся дети, приводите, - улыбнулся он, оглядывая свою команду. Все дружно кивнули, даже Кагами.

\- Ну, я работаю хирургом в больнице Сасаки, - признался Джунпей. - Не буду говорить того же, что и Куроко, потому что делать операцию вам - это последнее, что я хочу в этой жизни.

\- Я повар-кондитер в кафе Мурасакибары. После старшей школы мы с ним вроде как помирились или что-то в этом роде, - рассмеявшись, Теппей почесал голову.

\- Мурасакибара-кун рассказывал мне, - кивнул Тетсуя. Кагами тоже кивнул, но тут же одернул себя и сделал вид, что разминал шею. Куроко тихо усмехнулся, и никто этого не заметил, впрочем, как и всегда.

\- Я пошел по стопам Кисе Рёты, - сообщил Изуки. - Стал моделью.

\- Вот это нихрена себе откровения, - ляпнул Тайга. - Чего это ты так?

\- Это неважно, где ты, - прервал тираду капитан. - Что важнее... Ты избавился от своего тупого чувства юмора? 

\- Оно стало хуже, - признался Шун, и все вновь рассмеялись.

\- Мы с Митобе поступили на программистов, - настала очередь Коганея, и он, как всегда, говорил за двоих.

\- Ты все такой же молчун, да? - уныло поинтересовался Хьюга. - И не надоело двадцать лет молчать?

\- Хьюга, не ругай его, он иногда разговаривает! - состроил жалобную моську Шинджи. - Правда, Митобе?

Высокий брюнет многозначительно кивнул. Капитан опустил голову на стол, что-то пробормотав про себя. Теппей в поддержку похлопал того по плечу, за что тут же получил подзатыльник.

Кагами рассказал о пути становления работника банка, и все удивленно осмотрели его внешний вид - ну не одеваются так банкиры. Скорее, бомжи или подростки.

Даже по прошествии двадцати лет баскетбольному клубу Сейрин все еще было о чем поговорить. Тему личной жизни не затрагивали и, кажется, никто против этого не был. Лишь Изуки сообщил, что женился на какой-то девушке, имя которой никто не запомнил.

Они смеялись и вспоминали свои школьные года. Вспоминали матчи, то, что было после них. Некоторые рассказывали какие-то тайны, например, что перед матчем никогда не мыл голову или надевал счастливые носки/трусы.

Звякнул колокольчик, сообщая о приходе в кафетерий новых людей, но мужчины не обратили на это внимания, продолжая разговаривать.

\- Кстати, Киёши, как твоя нога? - поинтересовался Куроко, допивая коктейль и подзывая официанта, чтобы заказать новый. Ответа он так и не услышал, отвлекшись.

\- Папы! - громкий крик переполошил весь кафетерий, и к столику с бывшими баскетболистами подскочил рыжеволосый парень. Куроко вжался в сиденье, а Кагами за руку подтянул к себе Хинату и вымученно улыбнулся, понимая, что за этим последует.

\- Кагами, у тебя и сын есть! Да и большой такой! - воскликнул Коганей, вставая и вглядываясь в лицо подошедшего парнишки.

\- Папа-Тайга, папа-Тетсуя, а чего это вы тут делаете? - спросил Шоё, и вся маскировка полетела к чертям собачьим.

\- Шоё, дома поговорим, иди к Кагеяме-куну, - ответил Куроко, грозно глядя на сына и отсылая его подальше одним только взглядом. 

\- Да ладно уже, пусть парни подойдут сюда, все равно больше нет смысла скрывать, - горько усмехнулся Тайга и встал. - Я живу с Куроко Тетсуей уже около двадцати лет. Несколько лет назад мы завели сына, взяв его из детдома, - признался он.

\- Точно из детдома взяли, не склепали? - усмехнулся Шун, и напряжение как-то ушло.

\- Кстати, да, выглядит, как родной, - заметил Хьюга. 

\- Я понял! - воскликнул Хината, вытягивая большой палец вперед. - У вас тут типа встреча выпускников Сейрин! Я ваши фотки видел, - похвастался рыжеволосый.

\- Ого, так вы еще ему про нас рассказывали! - улыбнулся Теппей, показывая, что все хорошо. - Кстати, раз уж такая пьянка, - он также встал под удивленными взглядами всех. - Я живу с Хьюгой Джунпеем уже больше десяти лет, у нас также есть дочь. Правда, она от Рико, - своим выступлением Киеши ввел всех в глубокое заблуждение.

\- То есть как это? - не понял Кога.

\- Ну, Хьюга был на ней женат некоторое время, у них родилась дочь. Я был другом семьи, так сказать. А потом они решили расстаться. Дочь осталась Джунпею, и я помогал ее воспитывать. Сейчас Рико в Германии, кажется, - пояснил бывший центровой. - Киоко растет красивой девчонкой. Сейчас даже является менеджером какого-то клуба старшей школы.

\- А случайно не та Киоко, которая у нас? - спросил подошедший Кагеяма. 

\- Мы сменили ей фамилию в шестнадцать лет и взяли фамилию Шимизу, - продолжил Хьюга.

\- Старшая школа Карасуно, менеджер волейбольного клуба, - объявил Хината. - Та-дааам, - добавил он.

\- Вот это совпадения! Круто же! - воскликнул Коганей. - Ваши дети оказались вместе в одной школе, как когда-то вы. Неужели не здорово? - Шинджи оглянулся на Митобе, и тот ему кивнул, в ответ на что номер 6 Сейрин спросил: - Чего не баскетбольный?

\- Где-то это я уже слышал, - хмыкнул Кагами, вспоминая день, когда к ним пришел Кагеяма и нагрянули Аомине с Кисе.

\- Да, кстати, - продолжил Коганей. - Мы с Митобе с детства вместе, не хочу считать, сколько лет, - рассмеялся он, а потом все вдруг замолчали и перевели взгляд на еще одного члена компании.

\- Все нормально, мне с моим орлиным глазом это было видно еще в школе, - хмыкнул Изуки, поправляя челку. Весь Сейрин вздохнул спокойно, а сынок одной пары улыбнулся. 

\- Меня зовут Хината Шоё, и я - "свет". Тот парень за мной - Кагеяма Тобио, моя "тень", - тут же представился рыжеволосый.

\- Я смотрю, традиция светотеней продолжается, - усмехнулся Хьюга. Кагами сжал руку Тетсуи под столом, показывая свою поддержку в такой ситуации и говоря этим жестом, что все отлично. Куроко улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Садитесь, ребятки, - Шун встал и накинул сумку, затем вышел из-за стола, освобождая место. - Был рад со всеми повидаться, мне пора, жена зовет, - улыбнулся он. - Удачи и... давайте собираться чаще и полным составом, - махнув рукой, счастливый обладатель орлиного глаза вышел из кафе под звучное "пока".

\- Ну, я думаю, что нам всем уже пора, - Киеши встал и потянулся. - По крайней мере, нам с Джунпеем. Все-таки дочь. 

\- Передавайте привет, - попросил улыбающийся Хината.

\- Все-таки, ты жутко похож на Кагами, - повторил Хьюга. - Передадим, куда ж нам деться.

Еще двое покинули кафетерий, звякнув дверным звоночком.

\- А мы специально останемся, - ухмыльнулся Коганей, и тут же получил тычок в бок. - Ну ладно тебе, Ринноске! Еще время есть, - он захныкал, словно маленький ребенок, и все дружно рассмеялись. 

\- Мы тоже пойдем сейчас, - сообщил Куроко, вставая и задвигая свой стул. - Нам еще надо кое с кем поговорить, - он недобро сверкнул глазами в сторону сына, что замялся. 

\- Понял, наконец, чем грозила твоя беспечность! - папа-Кагами отвесил Хинате подзатыльник. 

\- Кагеяма-кун, дойдешь сам до остановки? - спросил Куроко, и, получив утвердительный ответ, повернулся к семье и вывел обоих за пределы кафе, не забыв попрощаться со старыми друзьями.

\- Дядя, а теперь объясните, что это все значит, - Кагеяма повернулся к побледневшему Коганею и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Просто какие-то чудесные совпадения, - проговорил Митобе, улыбнувшись брюнету.

***

\- Неделю под домашним арестом, молодой человек, - строго сообщил Куроко, едва они зашли домой. - Мы конспирировались как не знаю кто, а ты пришел и все разрушил. Чтобы больше такого не повторялось.

\- Понял, - надувшись, ответил Шоё и пошел в свою комнату.

Едва дверь закрылась, Кагами обнял своего любовника.

\- Оказалось, что зря скрывались, конечно. Но все эти совпадения - какие-то чудеса, ей-богу.

\- Думаешь, растет второе Поколение Чудес? - улыбнулся Тетсуя, обнимая мужчину в ответ.

\- Возможно. Только вот не постигла бы их судьба первого Поколения, - усмехнулся Тайга. - А вообще, - он поднял голубоволосого и закинул себе на плечо, - мне нужно расслабиться. Да думаю, ты тоже не откажешься, - он шлепнул Куроко по заднице, за что получил удар в спину и поставил Тетсую обратно на пол, тут же целуя.

До спальни они все же добрались.


	4. Музыкальная уборка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для придания комичности использован японский транслит на русском. Я предупредил.  
> Если нужно будет, переделаю.  
> Треклист смотрите внизу.

Раздевалка - самое надежное место во всей школе, сюда после тренировок редко кто заглядывает. А тот дубликат ключей от нее, что остался со времен их первой игры для вступления в волейбольный клуб Карасуно, сейчас очень пригодился.

Брюнет прижал рыжеволосого к двери, ведя руками по обнаженному телу мальчишки и страстно целуя того, не давая отстраниться. Хината тихо вздыхал в поцелуй от всех этих движений Кагеямы и отвечал на них тем же - касаясь сосков связующего, заставил того сдавленно простонать и сжать руками ягодицы Шоё. Яркий свет вдруг ударил в глаза, и Тобио будто растворился в раздевалке.

\- Шоё, вставай, - по голове прошлась чья-то рука, и Хината приоткрыл глаза, увидев отца, сверкающего улыбкой, и его растрепанные алые волосы. - Тетсуя устроил уборку, надо помочь, так что не залеживайся, - рыжеволосый, после того как дверь за баскетболистом закрылась, грустно вздохнул. Это был только сон.

Из соседней комнаты заиграла громкая музыка, и Хината, вздохнув, нехотя встал с кровати, искренне радуясь, что его родители слушают примерно то же, что и он сам.

Проходя в ванную мимо гостиной, рыжеволосый услышал еще один голос, напевающий песню, и улыбнулся: папа-Куроко, видимо, наивно полагал, что его никто не слышит. Однако, слава богам, музыкальный слух у Тетсуи был, иначе бы Хината повесился на мочалке.

Он чистил зубы, пританцовывая под песенку в исполнении папы.

\- Кип ит ин май сторииииии[1], - подхватил Шоё, плюясь зубной пастой в висящее на стене зеркало. Осознав, что натворил, парень тут же прополоскал рот и выбежал из ванной как ни в чем не бывало. Папа-Кагами разговаривал по телефону, попутно обнимая второго отца. Оба смеялись. Из этого разговора Хината усвоил, что скоро у них будут гости.

Когда старший папа положил трубку, Шоё успел уже навести видимость чистоты у себя в комнате и, выйдя в коридор, просунул голову в дверной проем, ведущий в гостиную, улыбнувшись во весь рот:

\- Па, поставь имаджинейшн, пожааалуйста, - попросил он, и Куроко развернулся к ноутбуку.

\- Ни дня без нее прожить не можешь, - хохотнул Кагами, поглаживая сына по голове и спускаясь на кухню. Хината прошел в гостиную, как снизу послышался грохот и ругательная речь на двух языках. Тетсуя вздохнул, а потом пошел вниз, вручив Шоё тряпку. Однако рыжеволосый только радовался этому - теперь ему никто не помешает.

Взяв в руки бокал, он аккуратно протер его с внешней и внутренней стороны, попутно напевая песню.

\- Юреру кагероо суберидасу асе, - он пританцовывал, виляя бедрами в такт песне, которую знал наизусть. Шоё пел, танцевал, совершенно не замечая ничего вокруг, но при этом не забывая про свои обязанности. Уже несколько тарелок и кружек было очищено от пыли. - Невер гив ап коно мама оваритаку ва наи...[2]

\- Я смотрю, тебе тут весело, - хмыкнул голос из-за двери, и Хината, замерев, развернулся, произнося лишь только:

\- О-оу.

Пауза прерывалась только громкой музыкой, которую вошедший Кагеяма поспешил выключить. 

Шоё все так же стоял, как статуя, с тряпкой в одной руке и бокалом в другой. Тобио сейчас выглядел какой-то иллюзией, и рыжеволосый тут же вспомнил сон, как он растворился в раздевалке. Однако то, что было раньше... Воспоминания об этом заставили Хинату покраснеть и отвернуться, принимаясь за работу. Теперь он слышал, что помимо брюнета в этом доме есть еще кто-то, - голоса слышались снизу, - но идти здороваться не было никакого желания.

\- Где же она, - пробормотал Кагеяма, что-то выискивая в плейлисте отца-Куроко. - Вот!

После вступления к песне снизу послышались радостные крики кого-то из друзей отцов.

\- Я пришел с дядей, - наконец поспешил пояснить Тобио, закатывая рукава и беря вторую тряпку с батареи. Шоё кивнул, продолжая молча протирать свой бокал уже около двух минут. Он резко вздрогнул, почувствовав на себе взгляд брюнета, и посмотрел на натертый уже до блеска предмет посуды и тут же отправил его в чистый сервант. 

Мимо гостиной кто-то промчался, но тут же вернулся назад, просовывая голову между дверью и косяком.

 

\- Коганей-сан? - удивленно спросил Шоё, глядя на мужчину с необычным ртом.

\- То-чан, сделай громче, внизу вообще нифига не слышно! - попросил Шинджи, и Хината затрясся в беззвучном смехе, глядя на хмурого Кагеяму, прибавившего музыку до такого уровня, что закладывало уши. 

\- То-чан, - повторил Шоё, и плохого настроения как не бывало. Он засмеялся в голос, хлопая ладонью по коленям и вытирая слезы. - То-чан, - он глянул на

Тобио и тут же получил тычок в бок. Распахнув глаза от неожиданности, рыжеволосый сощурился и полез в драку, заваливая парня на пол неожиданным прыжком.

Они с Кагеямой катались по полу, меняясь положениями, смеясь в голос и щекоча друг друга. Музыка была веселой и невероятно атмосферной.

Наконец брюнет прижал собой Хинату к полу и, ограничив его движения своим телом, начал щекотать парнишку под свободной футболкой. Тот смеялся едва ли не до слез, что-то произнося в ответ на действия, и почему-то Тобио не сдержался - поцеловал Хинату прямо в губы, тут же проникая внутрь языком. Шоё, не растерявшись, ответил, притягивая брюнета ближе к себе и вцепляясь в волосы, выплескивая всю накопившуюся энергию и превращая ее в страсть.

\- Ай кен ду ит! Ю кен ду ит! Ви кен ду иииит![3] - пропел Коганей, поднимаясь по лестнице и замирая у дверей в позе крутого вокалиста, когда песня закончилась. Парни, отвернувшись от внешней двери, мыли стаканы, мысленно проклиная мужчину, зашедшего так не вовремя. Шинджи же, решительно ничего не замечая, вдруг крикнул на весь дом: - Приготовьсь! Начали!

Заиграла красивая гитарная партия, и Коганей прыгнул, продекламировав "Е" и убежал вниз.

Музыка оказалась просто инструметалкой, но снизу доносились какие-то голоса.

Кагеяма с Хинатой, оба красные от стыда, переглянулись и оба ломанулись к двери, проверить, что же там творится.

Они спустились на несколько ступенек, чтобы видеть все самим, но быть при этом незаметными.

Оба очень старались сдерживать смех, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия и тут же забывая о неловкой ситуации, возникшей несколько минут назад.

Это действительно нужно было видеть. Трое мужчин, поющих в швабру/пылесос/палку для мытья окон - нужное подчеркнуть - и при этом имеющих за плечами сорок лет. 

\- Райз ап тугевееер![4] - пели они, а старшеклассники думали, как бы от смеха не скатиться с лестницы. Коганей что-то выкрикивал, но при этом ни Кагами, ни Куроко не сбивались с ритма, словно так и нужно было. - Зеттай! Зеттай! Зеттай! Зеттай! 

Школьники решили пойти наверх, чтобы хорошенько проржаться под оставшийся кусок песни. Слыша голоса, они оба повалились на пол, смеясь так, как еще никогда в жизни - увидеть своих родных в таком амплуа было слишком весело.

Однако уборка не ждала, и, более-менее успокоившись, ребята принялись за посуду, протирая ее и ставя в сервант. 

Из колонок раздались какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, на что Хината, весело взвизгнув, подпрыгнул и сам начал подпевать, то и дело пританцовывая и вертясь вместе с посудой вокруг Кагеямы.

\- У! И! У! А! А![5] - то и дело выкрикивал он, а потом, поставив стакан на стол, запрыгнул на Тобио, обхватывая ногами его бедра и заставляя брюнета кружиться.

Тот согласился на просьбу, недобро ухмыляясь и раскрутился так, что они оба свалились на пол от головокружения.

\- Ведем себя, как придурки, - констатировал связующий, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Скажи это тем, кто пять минут назад пел в швабры, будучи сорокалетними детьми, - хохотнул Шоё. Тобио кивнул, вспоминая все то зрелище, что было ими увидено, но потом увидел перед собой вставшего с протянутой рукой Хинату.

\- Не тяни руки - протянешь ноги, - посоветовал он, и поднялся сам. Песня закончилась.

Дальше, к счастью, потекли более приятные мелодии, и энергия потихоньку уходила, давая место спокойствию и равновесию. Кагеяма снова стал собой - хмурым Королем, - а Хината просто немного успокоился.

\- Шоуто га атте усоппачи ни итонте, - напевал под нос рыжеволосый, - боку то кими то де... шуджинко но лав сонг![6]

Он немного покачивался, осматривая стакан на просвет и выискивая там пятна или отпечатки пальцев. Внизу старшие громко засмеялись, и в голове парнишки тут же возникли картины смеющихся Коганея с Кагами и улыбающихся Митобе и Куроко, всегда сдерживающих свои эмоции.

Когда песня закончилась, оба парня судорожно выдохнули - сервант стоял, сверкая чистотой. Осталось протереть несколько полочек, стол, пропылесосить и помыть полы, в общем-то, не все самое сложное. 

\- Ребзя, айда что покажу! - в комнату залетел Шинджи и, взяв обоих за руки, потащил вниз, посадив на стулья. Оба волейболиста были несказанно удивлены, учитывая то, что видели сейчас только две макушки - голубую и красную. Они бросили вопросительный взгляд на Митобе, но тот только пожал плечами.  
\- Татоеба оре га хитори даатара, - вдруг папа-Кагами, сверкая улыбкой и держа в руках швабру. - Докоматте ярета, докоматте юкета дароо...

Шоё и Тобио еще раз переглянулись, улыбнувшись друг другу и вновь перевели взгляд на все это безобразие. 

\- Шоумеи шиттари, има ва мада мури демоо, - продолжил Тетсуя, держа в руках вместо микрофона рулон мешков для мусора, - итска.

\- Подхватываем, ребзя! - Коганей эффектно прыгнул с лестницы, крича: - Ай шаут!

\- Мотто оокина, - ответили ему улыбающиеся родители.

\- Ю шаут!

\- Чикара ни наре!

\- Ви шаут!

\- Таёру даке джанаку мазу ва![7]

Шоё мигом просек фишку и теперь уже кричал вместе с Шинджи, получая от этого настоящее удовольствие. Кагеяма же сидел, подперев голову рукой и смотрел на все это с нескрываемой улыбкой на лице.

\- Надо бы уборку продолжить, - предложил Куроко, когда этот импровизированный концерт закончился.

\- Значит, так! - шатен встал и поднял руку вверх, привлекая к себе внимание. - Молодежь сейчас идет и быстро-быстро заканчивает с гостиной. Но есть условие - вниз ни шагу, даже подсмотреть нельзя будет. Иначе прикокошу всех, - добренько пожелал Коганей, и волейболисты тут же закивали. - Разбежались, - парни пулей полетели выполнять вверенное им задание.

\- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал Кагеяма, замирая у двери. - Когда дядя так улыбается... В общем, не к добру это, - он сжал губы в тонкую линию. - Ваш дом будет разрушен мега-вечеринкой.

\- Пффф, - фыркнул Хината. Уж сколько таких "пати для тех, кому за тридцать" он повидал. - Этому дому все нипочем.

Оба, вздохнув, оглядели территорию действий и принялись за уборку.

 

Когда они закончили и просто лежали на диване, отдыхая, за ними пришел Коганей. Спустившись, ребята поняли, что теперь у них полон дом гостей. Здесь собрались все, кого они когда-либо знали и видели: Аомине, Кисе, Мидорима, Такао, Киёши, Хьюга и...

\- Киоко? - воскликнул Шоё, удивленно уставившись на девушку, неизвестно каким образом здесь оказавшуюся. Потом он вспомнил, что она и есть та самая дочка бывшего капитана Сейрин. Брюнетка кивнула в знак приветствия и прошла за своими папашами, садясь на подлокотник дивана.

С приходом всей этой толпы в доме стало гораздо веселее, но и шумнее. Когда, наконец, все расселись по местам, на подиум, который был в комнате отцов Хинаты, выскочил Коганей. 

\- Итааааак, - начал он, - сегодня у нас состоится концерт для наших детей! Спасибо всем, кто пришел сюда, спонсоры нашего выступления - Свет и Тень корпорейшн! Начнем, и пусть подрастающее поколение знает, что взрослые не только в их возрасте мячик гоняли по полю!

Все дружно зааплодировали, и Коганей подошел к стоявшему на столе ноутбуку.

\- Прошу хозяев дома на сцену, - пригласил он, довольно улыбаясь во весь кошачий рот.

Куроко и Кагами встали и поклонились "залу", после чего взяли в руки что-то очень похожее на расчески и запели.

\- Тсукарета карада ходоку ванилла то...[8]

\- Клевые у меня родаки, - шепнул Шоё, тыкая в серьезного Кагеяму пальцем.

\- Концерт устроил мой дядя, спасая нас от скучной и нудной уборки, так что кто еще клевый, - насмешливо ответил связующий, гордо задирая подбородок.

\- Ага, - кивнул Хината. - То-чан, - хихикнул он, и оба начали тыкать друг в друга, создавая некое подобие маленькой драки, но пытаясь скрыть это от всех остальных.

Мидорима, сидевший рядом с ними на диване, поправил очки и грозно взглянул на школьников, которые после этой моральной атаки тут же замерли, боясь шевельнуться.

Сегодня пели все - семья Аомине и Кисе, Хьюги и Киёши, Коганея и подхмыкивающего ему Митобе. На удивление подростков, даже холодный Мидорима согласился выступить на этом странном концерте. Кстати, у него оказался довольно-таки приятный голос при пении. Они с Такао спели одну, быструю, а потом Казунари поставил еще одну, помедленнее. Обе эти песни были спеты с душой, будто бы парни сами написали и музыку, и текст.

\- Куёмо иттами, ояшиса. Ашита э тсурете,[9] - в унисон пели они, невероятно красиво. Удивительное сочетание вышло из них двоих, но своей композицией они вносили частичку чего-то доброго и нежно-романтичного в атмосферу веселья.

Когда все закончилось, Хината вскочил с дивана с аплодисментами и криком: "Крутяяяяк!" Мужчины довольно улыбнулись.

День закончился на веселой ноте. Провожая гостей, Кагами и Аомине устроили салют. Номер Три восторженно тявкал в ответ на каждый залп, заставляя Тайгу нервно вздрагивать.

Когда все закончилось, семьи наконец разошлись по домам.

Кагеяме разрешили остаться у Хинаты с ночевкой, и тот тщательно пытался скрыть сияние изнутри от этой невероятной радости.

Куроко сказал ребятам идти наверх, в спальню, что они и сделали.

Едва дверь в комнату Хинаты закрылась, сам хозяин комнаты запрыгнул на своего парня и набросился на него с поцелуями. Они еле как дошли до кровати, не отрываясь друг от друга, и Кагеяма свалил Шоё на матрац, наваливаясь сверху и продолжая разорванный поцелуй. Он снял свою кофту и задрал футболку на Хинате, поглаживая того по груди и соприкасаясь голой кожей.

\- Я тут забыл сказать, - дверь открылась, и оба парнишки, застывшие в своих положениях, уставились на папу-Куроко. - А, ладно, подождет, - улыбнулся он как ни в чем не бывало и закрыл за собой дверь.

Шоё быстро оттолкнул от себя брюнета, сваливая того на пол, и тут же натянул майку до самых колен, вспыхивая, как сегодняшний салют.

Кагеяма вдруг понял, что в ближайшее время посещать этот дом не будет - смотреть в глаза Куроко-сану будет просто непосильной задачей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще раз извиняюсь за жуткий исковерканный японский :з  
> Обещанный треклист:  
> 1\. Kensho Ono - Fantastic Tune  
> 2\. SPYAIR - Imagination  
> 3\. GRANGODEO - Can Do  
> 4\. Kensho Ono, Yuuki Ono, Eguchi Takuya - Rise Up Together!  
> 5\. Witch Doctor - Uhh Ehh Uhh Ahh Ahh  
> 6\. GRANRODEO - Hengenjizai no Magical Star  
> 7\. Kensho Ono, Yuuki Ono - SHOUT!  
> 8\. Kensho Ono, Yuuki Ono - Onaji Vanilla No Kaze No Naka  
> 9\. Daisuke Ono, Suzuki Tatsuhisa - Ashita E Tsurete


	5. Немного другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cs616418.vk.me/v616418267/12635/0e_5fOm39HI.jpg

\- Сугавара-сан! - старший связующий Карасуно оглянулся на бегущего к нему Хинату и повернулся, собираясь выслушать. - Сугавара-сан! Я некоторое время не смогу присутствовать на тренировках! - рыжеволосый поклонился, извиняясь. 

\- Что случилось? - спросил Коуши, бросая взгляд на разминающегося Савамуру.

\- У этого придурка проблемы с учебой, - хмыкнул подошедший к ним Кагеяма, потрепав Шоё по волосам.

\- Не только у меня, у тебя тоже! - фыркнул Хината, показав брюнету язык. - Поэтому нам нужен репетитор. А репетитор обычно в то время, когда у нас тренировки. Скоро контрольная, и если мы ее не напишем, можем забыть о клубе! - рыжеволосый сжал руки в кулаки - было видно, как он не хочет отказываться от тренировок.

\- Если хотите, я могу подготовить вас к контрольной, чтобы вы все успевали, - улыбнулся пепельноволосый. - Я все же неплохо знаю предметы, да и лекции у меня остались еще с первого года.

Первогодки едва ли не светились от счастья, будто Сугавара был ангелом, сошедшим с небес.

\- Спасибо! - закричал Хината и от выплеска эмоций даже обнял Коуши, но тут же был оттащен назад строгим Тобио.

Шоё улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть радость от того, что брюнет его ревнует.

\- Сегодня после тренировки зайдем ко мне, хорошо? - спросил пепельноволосый, немного смущенный после объятий. - Я отдам вам конспекты, вы посмотрите, то же самое там или нет.

\- Оk! - парни поклонились своему семпаю и тут же убежали, вновь о чем-то споря.

\- Не боишься приводить их к себе? - на плечо легла теплая рука, и Коуши испуганно обернулся, но облегченно вздохнул.

\- Не буду же я из-за этого все отменять, - вздохнул пепельноволосый, кладя свою руку поверх ладони капитана. - Кроме того, ты сегодня все равно ночуешь у друга, - сообщил он с долей грусти.

Дайчи хохотнул и обнял Сугавару, пользуясь тем, что их никто не видит.

***

Кагеяма с Хинатой зашли в раздевалку, когда уже все ушли, и пропали там. Будто и не заходили вовсе.

Сначала Сугавара терпеливо ждал первогодок на улице, вспоминая о прошлых годах и их с Савамурой отношениях, но потом все же решил посмотреть, из-за чего же они там задерживаются. И обомлел: парни самозабвенно целовались после тяжелой тренировки. Связующий смотрел на этих двоих и видел себя вместе с Дайчи на первом году обучения. 

Они ввалились в раздевалку после уборки зала и начали устраивать разврат прямо с порога. На их счастье, проходящий мимо Танака ничего не заметил. Или, может, стоял так же, как Сугавара сейчас.

Он вышел, пользуясь тем, что его так и не заметили, и постучал в дверь.

\- Эй, вы там уснули что ль? - улыбаясь, спросил он и вдруг подумал, что теперь ему не придется задавать ужасный вопрос, который он не очень любил.

Парни вышли на удивление быстро, ведь когда Коуши застал их, они были еще в спортивной форме. Оба молчали, а Хината даже надул чуть покрасневшие губы, что говорило о его обиде на Кагеяму. Сугавара потрепал обоих за волосы, и они пошли к пепельноволосому домой за конспектами.

Так как на улице было достаточно холодно, старший связующий решил все же завести первогодок домой и напоить чаем.

\- Я дома! - зайдя в квартиру и кинув ключи на тумбочку, проговорил Коуши. В ответ ему раздался громкий смех нескольких людей из гостиной комнаты. -

Идемте на кухню пока, я сейчас все принесу, - указал он младшим, а сам пошел в гостиную, чтобы поздороваться с родителями. - Привет, я дома, - повторил он, заглядывая в дверь и лицезрея много людей перед телевизором с записью какой-то игры в баскетбол.

\- Мы тут все такие молодые, - хмыкнул синеволосый мужчина, не обращая внимания на парнишку. Абсолютно все поглощены просмотром.

Коуши ушел в свою комнату, чтобы взять конспекты.

\- Прости, что не заметили тебя, - в дверях появился высокий шатен. - Просто смотрели игры своей молодости.

\- В очередной раз мусолите матч Тоуо-Кайджо с первых межшкольных старшей школы? - улыбнулся Сугавара, выходя из комнаты вслед за отцом и закрывая дверь в свою комнату. - Кстати, вас сегодня много. 

\- Такое бывает редко, но иногда можно позволить. Сегодня почти полный основной состав Кайджо моего третьего года, - хмыкает мужчина. - Ты без Дайчи?

\- Он сегодня ночует у друга, ему там надо помочь кое с чем. Я сейчас на кухне двоих своих первогодок оставил, так что не пугайтесь. Меня попросили позаниматься с ними.

\- А... - папа еще хотел что-то добавить, но не успел.

\- Кисе-сан?! - послышался крик из кухни, и Коуши, вместе с отцом, оба пошли на голос. Они застыли на пороге, удивленно глядя на происходящее и наблюдая за тем, как резво первогодка общается со взрослым мужчиной, когда-то известным баскетболистом.

Кобори переглянулись с Мориямой и пожали плечами - этих двоих первогодок из школы Сугавары они впервые видели, поэтому ничего сказать не могли, простое совпадение, не более.

\- Кисе-сан, вы давно у нас не были. Папа-Тетсуя говорит, что скоро мир перевернется, - улыбнулся Хината, глядя на лучезарного блондина. 

\- Кстати, Кобори, Морияма, давайте позовем еще Кагами-чи и Куроко-чи! - тут же озвучил мысль Рёта.

\- А они-то тут причем? - в кухню прошел синеволосый загорелый мужчина. - Здесь только Кайджо и Тоуо. И то нас тут только двое. О, Кобори, у тебя тоже сын есть? - спросил он, оглядывая Сугавару.

\- Стойте, погодите, - Шоё встал из-за стола и медленно оглядел всех присутствующих. - Я видел вас на фотографиях рядом с Кисе-саном. У пап много таких фото. Сугавара-сан, неужели?.. - он удивленно смотрел на пепельноволосого, стоявшего рядом с мужчиной, которого все называли Кобори и вторым, которого вроде еще не называли.

\- Простите, - подал голос Коуши. - Я бы хотел позаниматься здесь со своими первогодками, можно вы покинете кухню?

Под веселый галдеж толпа мужчин все же ушла, напоследок оставив растрепанными всех троих парней.

\- Да, вот так вот. У Сугавары Коуши два отца. Естественно, думаю, понимаете, что об этом стоит молчать, - улыбнулся пепельноволосый, но от этой улыбки младшим стало не по себе. Оба нервно сглотнули. - Вот, держите конспекты.

Парни склонились над тетрадками, изучая их, а Коуши решил налить чай.

\- Круто, Сугавара-сан! Можно даже не объяснять! - воскликнул Хината, отрываясь от чтения. - Ооо, чаёк, хорошо, - он тут же сделал глоток и облегченно выдохнул. Кагеяма усмехнулся.

\- Сугавара-сан, ты же им тоже не родной? - спросил вдруг Тобио. - Тебя также взяли из детдома, как Хинату?

\- Как?.. - старший связующий вопросительно посмотрел на Шоё, на что тот ответил, чуть ли не крича об этом на весь дом:

\- Мои родители - в прошлом известные баскетболисты - Кагами Тайга и Куроко Тетсуя. Они...

\- Что ты сказал?! - в кухню вбежали двое мужчин с удивленными взглядами.

\- Кисе, почему ты ничего об этом не говорил? - тут же спросил тот, что пониже. В нем Хината узнал Касаматсу Юкио.

\- Ну, думаю, не каждый хочет, чтобы все знали про то, что у гомосексуальной парочки есть дети, да, Юкио-кун? - второй, Имаёши Шоичи, обнял бывшего капитана Кайджо за плечи.

\- Отстань, - отпихнул шатен бывшего капитана Тоуо.

\- Они взяли меня и сестру из детдома, - тише продолжил Хината, пока двое мужчин переругивались. - И вырастили. Я люблю своих родителей.

\- У меня история погрустнее, - вздохнул Коуши. - Меня, маленького и больного, подкинули папе-Коджи, когда он был в конце третьего года обучения. Я понравился ему, и он оставил меня. Однако едва вся команда узнала, что у отца появился сын, все тут же пришли на него посмотреть. У папы не было родителей, поэтому он нуждался в помощи по уходу со мной. Денег не хватало, но Морияма-сан очень много помогал папе со мной, после чего переехал сюда. 

\- Все равно история со счастливым концом, - возразил Хината. - И это хорошо.

\- Сугавара-сан, - подал голос брюнет. - Простите за нескромный вопрос. А что у вас с Савамурой-саном?

Коуши покраснел моментально.

\- Мы встречаемся и вместе живем здесь. Естественно, такие, - он выделил это слово голосом, на что Кагеяма тихо усмехнулся, вспоминая такую же особенность Хинаты, - отношения у таких же родителей не вызвали отвращения или еще чего-то. Имаёши-сан часто шутит, что если уж я в них пошел не в спорте, так в любви.

\- К вам часто приходят Имаёши-сан и Касаматсу-сан? - спросил Шоё, допивая чай и облизываясь. Сугавара заметил, как Кагеяма опустил взгляд в ответ на этот жест.

\- Бывает такое. А вот тех двоих я впервые вижу.

\- Это Кисе-сан и Аомине-сан, - пояснил рыжеволосый. - Они у нас бывают почти каждый день. Мы живем рядом. Вы слышали о Поколении Чудес? - спросил он, и Сугавара покачал головой.

\- Баскетбольный клуб средней школы Тейко. Необычайно сильная команда с более чем ста членами и тремя чемпионскими титулами подряд, - в кухню вошел Аомине, чтобы налить себе водички, но, услышав знакомые слова, вспомнил такую забытую историю и, сам того не заметив, начал ее рассказывать. - Но среди блестящих игроков выделялись пять гениев, более известных как Поколение Чудес. 

\- Тем не менее, странный слух ходил вокруг них, - продолжил вошедший следом Кисе. - Будто был в команде игрок, неизвестный и абсолютно незаметный, которого признали все пять гениев. 

\- Призрачный шестой игрок, - закончили они вместе.

\- Крутяяяк! Вы все это наизусть помните? - подскочил Хината, хлопая в ладоши. Сугавара переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. - Надо мне тоже выучить, - прищурился он и, сделав голос чуть грубее, начал декламировать: - Баскетбольный клуб средней школы Тейко...

\- Нет, хватит, - рассмеялся Кисе, хватаясь за живот. Шоё получил подзатыльник от Тобио, а Коуши неловко улыбнулся.

\- Вообще-то, я зашел, чтобы сказать, что Хинату-чи уже обыскались дома, - сообщил Кисе, и Шоё побледнел.

\- Я забыл позвонить папе-Тетсуе.

Кагеяма похлопал рыжеволосого по плечу.

\- Ты это переживешь, наверное. 

\- Неет, - чуть ли не разрыдался Хината, повергая своей наигранностью остальных в улыбку и хорошее настроение.


	6. Исследователи

Дверь в спортивный зал распахнулась, и в нее устало вошел Такеда.

\- Укай-кун, ты еще здесь? - спросил он, направляясь в комнату со спорт.инвентарем.

\- Да-да, - мужчина выглянул оттуда и вышел, натягивая куртку. - Что-то случилось?

\- У тебя есть дела сегодня вечером? - спросил Иттетсу.

\- Неа, нет, а что? - пожал плечами тренер. 

\- Учительский совет решил, что для того, чтобы нам с клубом поехать в тренировочный лагерь, нужно до завтрашнего дня собрать на листке подписи родителей или опекунов. Завтра в 12 последний срок, - устало вздохнул куратор, протягивая бланк для подписей.

\- А раньше они не могли об этом сказать?! - возмутился Кейшин, после чего выдохнул, успокаиваясь. - С тобой съездить, да?

\- У меня есть права и машина, поэтому все, что мне от тебя нужно - компания, - улыбнулся Иттетсу. - А то я немного боюсь.

\- Да ладно тебе! - похлопал мужчину по плечу тренер. - Поехали, объедем всех. Только сперва обзвонить надо, чтобы предупредить, что мы приедем.

\- Я уже обзвонил, кого смог, так что большинство предупреждены, - улыбнулся Такеда, и Кейшин ответил такой же улыбкой. 

\- Заводи мотор, поехали! - прокричал он, выходя из спортзала и подходя к машине. 

Куратор закрыл двери, проверил их и сел на водительское сиденье. 

Машина тронулась с места.

 

Едва парни подъехали к частному сектору, из нужного дома послышались крики, после чего из двери вылетел смуглый мужчина, за которым гнался парень с красными волосами, размахивая полотенцем. Парни вышли из машины и удивленно посмотрели на всю эту картину: все же не ожидали они увидеть такое в доме у Хинаты Шоё.

\- Вы за подписью, да? - тихий голос вывел обоих из размышлений, после чего оба вздрогнули. Такеда открыл рот, не веря своим глазам.

\- Куроко Тетсуя, я прав? - спросил он, оглядывая мужчину с ног до головы. - Вы... отец Шоё Хинаты?

\- Да, вы абсолютно правы, - чуть улыбнулся голубоволосый. - Сейчас позову еще кое-кого, он тут немного занят, простите, - он исчез так же незаметно, как появился, а Иттетсу хлопал глазами, после чего повернулся к Укаю. 

\- Чего только на свете не увидишь, - хохотнул он, глядя на хмурого Кейшина, явно не понимающего, что происходит. - Этот парень в прошлом известный баскетболист, - пояснил брюнет, поправляя очки и гордясь тем, что хоть что-то он знает лучше тренера. - И у меня есть подозрительное ощущение, что тут не все чисто.

\- Проходите, - улыбнулся Куроко, открывая ворота, - сейчас Тайга подойдет.

Мужчины прошли внутрь, увидев за домом небольшую баскетбольную площадку, сбоку сушащиеся простыни и полотенца, а справа аккуратный садик с красивыми цветами и гномами разных цветов.

\- Уф, - к ним с баскетбольной площадки подбежал красноволосый мужчина, обмахиваясь полотенцем. - Здрасте, - поздоровался он. - Кагами Тайга, чем обязан?

\- Это куратор и тренер Шоё, - пояснил Куроко. - Им надо какую-то подпись поставить. Ставь, ты же официальный отец.

Иттетсу молча протянул бланк, и Тайга, почесав голову и с горем пополам найдя фамилию Хинаты, подписался.

\- Все, что ль? - спросил он, протягивая ручку обратно. Такеда кивнул, и мужчина устало выдохнул.

\- Зайдете на чай? - спросил Куроко.

\- Ну, думаю, разве что совсем на немного, - покраснел отчего-то брюнет, закрывая машину.

Укай молча проследовал за всеми, чувствуя себя явно не в своей тарелке.

\- Вы назвали меня по имени, Такеда-сан, - Иттетсу кивнул в ответ на слова голубоволосого. - Откуда вы его знаете, мы разве когда-то встречались?

\- Я наслышан о вас и о папе Хинаты. Кстати, я ошибусь, если скажу, что вашим гостем был Аомине Дайки? - пояснил куратор, входя в уютную кухню.

\- Нет, не ошибетесь, - усмехнулся Тайга. - Этот ваш Аомине Дайки такая сволочь, жизнь его нисколько не меняет, - хмыкнул он тут же, проходя в комнату за лестницей и закрывая дверь.

\- Я смотрю, вы фанат баскетбола времени Поколения Чудес, так? - поинтересовался Тетсуя, поставив перед волейболистами две кружки с чаем и сахарницу.

\- Просто много знаю, - пожал плечами Такеда, отпивая чай.

\- Вкусно! - восхитился Укаи. - Не подскажете марку, Куроко-сан?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Тетсуя, показав счастливому тренеру упаковку с названием фирмы. - Вам еще долго ездить?

\- Да, к сожалению, время не на нашей стороне, - вздохнул Такеда, допивая напиток. - Укай-кун, ты все?

\- Можно задать вам вопрос личного характера? - спросил блондин, на что Тетсуя кивнул. - Вы живете вместе, да? 

\- Да, - ответил вошедший в кухню Кагами Тайга. - И, думаю, вы понимаете, что не следует об этом особо распространяться, так?

Волейболисты кивнули, после чего отцы Шоё проводили их до ворот и пожелали доброго пути, указав, как лучше проехать к следующему пункту назначения.

\- Интересно, встречу ли я кого-нибудь из Поколения Чудес еще? - поинтересовался Такеда вслух, вздыхая.

\- Слушай, - вдруг заговорил Укай, - а Мидорима Шинтаро и Такао Казунари входят в это твое Поколение?

\- А ты их откуда знаешь? - удивился Иттетсу. - Мидорима входит, Такао же был его партнером в Шуутоку, в старшей школе.

\- Откуда ты столько всего знаешь? И, кстати, они волейболисты или кто?

\- Тебе Мидорима никогда не говорил и не показывал, как он бросает? 

\- Нет, - Кейшин отвел взгляд в окно. Такеда вздохнул.

\- Все они баскетболисты. Мурасакибара, Аомине, Кисе, Куроко, Акаши и Мидорима - они легендарное "Поколение Чудес", прославившиеся в средней школе своим звездным составом игроков. В старшей школе все они разбежались и сражались между собой. Все это рассказывать очень долго и муторно, я могу тебе потом фильм о них показать, - предложил Иттетсу. - Можно после сегодняшних дел ко мне заехать, посмотреть.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Кейшин. - У меня как раз не было планов на ночь, а дома ночевать не хотелось.

\- Ну вот и отлично! - воскликнул Такеда, улыбаясь.

Они подъехали к многоэтажке, на третьем этаже которой удачно расположилась квартира Кагеямы.

Мужчины позвонили в дверь, и им открыл мужчина с кошачьим ртом.

\- О, здрасте, - поздоровался он. - С кем имею честь говорить? 

За его спиной возникла фигура высокого темноволосого мужчины, и куратор усмехнулся.

\- Я куратор волейбольного клуба, в котором занимается Тобио Кагеяма. Вы его отец, Коганей-сан? - спросил Иттетсу, на что получил грозный взгляд.

\- Откуда знаете мое имя? - спросил шатен, нахмурившись.

\- Митобе Ринноске и Коганей Шинджи, баскетболисты старшей школы Сейрин около двадцати лет назад.

Мужчина с кошачьим ртом расцвел.

\- Меня помнят! - подпрыгнул он. - Значит, еще не все пройдено зря! А Кагеяма у сестры моей, я его дядя. Отец погиб давно, поэтому растили его мы с Ринноске. Сейчас, - он вышел в симпатичных тапочках с котиками и постучал в соседнюю дверь. Оттуда выползла сонная женщина с таким же кошачьим ртом. - Сестра, тут по поводу Кагеямы пришли, - сообщил Шинджи и указал себе за спину.

\- Простите за беспокойство, - поклонился Такеда. - Просто нам нужна ваша подпись по поводу того, что Тобио едет в тренировочный лагерь.

\- Пусть едет, куда хочет, - хмыкнула мамаша. - Давай сюда бумажку.

Она расписалась и захлопнула дверь. Коганей поежился и тут же поспешил извиниться за поведение своей сестры.

\- Давайте, зайдите на чай в качестве извинения, - предложил он, но Укай отказался.

\- У нас еще много дел, удачи вам, - проговорил он и увел Иттетсу, готового на все согласиться, в машину.

\- Интересно, почему Кагеяме не передался кошачий рот? - почесав подбородок, поинтересовался Такеда, на что Кейшин громко рассмеялся, представив вечно хмурого Тобио с милым кошачьим ртом.

\- Поехали уже дальше, тут Тсукишима недалеко живет, - отсмеявшись, сообщил он, и они залезли в машину, трогаясь с места.

Очередная многоэтажка американского типа. Очередная дверь квартиры. Такеда мнется: все же Тсукишима всегда был не самым любимым участником волейбольного клуба старшей школы Карасуно.

Укай нажал кнопку звонка, и они оба вздохнули.

Дверь им открыл сам Кей, кивая себе за спину и закатывая глаза.

\- Отец, к тебе из моего клуба пришли, - сообщил он длинноволосому брюнету.

Тот ухмыльнулся и, взяв обоих мужчин за руки, повел в зал, ни сказав ни слова. Это как-то пугало.

\- Итак, что опять натворил этот говнюк? - спросил прямо мужчина, в котором Иттетсу признал одного из баскетболистов эпохи Поколения Чудес.

\- Да, ничего он, собственно, серьезного не творил, - подал голос Кейшин. - Мы здесь, чтобы вы подписали разрешение на отъезд вашего сына в тренировочный лагерь.

\- А в мое время такой хрени не было, - вздохнул отец. - Ладно, давайте свою эту бумажку, почитаю.

\- Шоичи, ты там еще долго? - из двери высунулась голова с разъяренным выражением лица.

\- Юкио, имей терпение и иди обратно, - даже не оборачиваясь, пожелал Имаёши, сверкая непонятной ухмылочкой. Такеда сглотнул и посмотрел на Укая, который сейчас всем своим видом показывал, как неприятно ему здесь находиться.

Наконец получив листок с подписью обратно, мужчины встали и, кивнув в знак прощания, молча вышли из квартиры, переглядываясь.

\- Мне одному показалось, что тот парень в двери был обнажен? - спросил Кейшин, когда они сели в машину.

\- Мало того, что он обнажен, в прошлом он такая же знаменитость эпохи Поколения Чудес, - потер лоб Такеда, устало выдыхая. - Кто у нас еще?

\- Танака, Сугавара, Савамура, Ямагучи, Асахи, Энношита, Нарита, Кинношита и Нишиноя. Ну еще менеджер, - просмотрев список, огласил Укай.

\- Самые нормальные, - вздохнул Иттетсу. - Все должно пройти нормально, думаю.

\- Очень на это надеюсь. 

К дому Танаки они добрались без происшествий. Постучав в дверь небольшого дома, они дождались, пока с той стороны не раздались громкие шаги и дверь не распахнулась, являя им Танаку... Хотя нет, его отца. Вот уж удивительное сходство.

\- Здрасте, - поздоровался он. - Тсугава, пахан Рюноске, - приветственно пожал он руки мужчинам. - Моя жена сейчас спит, поэтому, думаю, мы решим все вопросы, и вы спокойно уйдете, - куратор и тренер согласно кивнули.

\- Мы здесь, чтобы вы поставили свою подпись и дали согласие на поездку с клубом в тренировочный лагерь.

\- Тьфу ты, - хмыкнул лысый. - Всегда говорил ему, иди в баскетбол, а он поперся в волейбол. У нас в мое время подписи не собирали, - сообщил он, подписывая предложенный бланк.

\- Могу я спросить, где и в какое время вы играли? - поинтересовался Такеда, доставая блокнотик.

\- Мы играли в баскетбол в то время, которое сейчас зовется эпохой Поколения Чудес. Я был защитником Сейхо, - папа Танаки оперся на дверной косяк, скрещивая руки на груди. - А вы что-то знаете о баскетболе? Вы же волейболисты или я ошибаюсь?

\- Да, мы волейболисты, - подтвердил Укай. - Но это не мешает нам интересоваться другими видами спорта.

\- Эпоха Поколения Чудес очень интересная тема, - дополнил Такеда. - Поэтому я изучаю ее.

\- Тогда знай, - лысый вдруг ткнул большим пальцем себе в грудь. - Томоки Тсугава был первым, кто остановил Кисе Рёту!

Иттетсу дружелюбно улыбнулся, после чего пометил что-то в своем блокнотике.

\- Ну, что ж, тогда мы пойдем, - поклонился куратор, и мужчины, обменявшись прощальными рукопожатиями, покинули порог квартиры, сев в машину и направляясь в следующий пункт назначения.

\- Поехали сначала к Сугаваре, думаю, он отведет нас к родителям Савамуры, потому что их адреса у меня нет. Равно как Асахи и Нишинои.

\- Поехали, - согласился Такеда и уже через несколько минут ставил машину на стоянку.

\- Слушай, - подал голос тренер. - Давай я тут останусь, а ты иди, быстро все разузнай, да пойдем. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Иттетсу и ушел в дом. Укай закурил, ожидая брюнета.

Едва позвонив в звонок, он заметил, что ему тут же открыли дверь. Такеда удивился такой оперативности, но еще больше его внимание привлекло еще кое-что.

\- Савамура?

\- Да, здравствуйте, проходите, - кивнул Дайчи, рукой указывая вход в дом. - Кобори-сан, к вам пришел куратор нашего клуба! - крикнул он, и из одной из комнат показался высокий зевающий мужчина.

\- Чем обязан? - спросил он у Такеды, почесывая затылок.

\- Нужно подписать документ, разрешение на поездку...

\- А, это мне Дайчи говорил. Давай сюда, распишусь, - он взял лист и ручку и накропал подпись за Савамуру. - Чтобы подписи разные были, я сейчас Морияму позову, - он крикнул имя мужчины, и тот показался из той же двери, протирая глаза.

\- Мне очень жаль, что мы разбудили вас, - поклонился Такеда. 

\- Да все нормально, - улыбнулся красивый мужчина, которого назвали Мориямой. - Вот, держите, - напротив сразу двух фамилий стояли разные подписи. - Родителей Дайчи нет на этом острове, а ехать куда-то далеко вам сейчас не очень хочется, верно?

Иттетсу улыбнулся в ответ и, закусив губу, все же решился спросить.

\- Вы не участники баскетбольного клуба старшей школы Кайджо, случайно?

У мужчин удивленно расширились глаза, после чего они оба задорно рассмеялись.

\- Сейчас нет, но в прошлом - да. Эпоха Поколения Чудес, она такая, - хохотнул Морияма. 

\- Касаматсу Юкио гонял нас как чертей, - добавил Кобори. - Может, попьете чай?

\- Нет, внизу меня ждет тренер нашего клуба, - отклонил предложение куратор. - Кроме того, нам еще нужно узнать, где живут родители Асахи и Нишинои. 

\- Они живут вдвоем, неподалеку отсюда, так что придумайте какие-нибудь подписи, ибо их родителей тоже нет поблизости сейчас, - сообщил вошедший в помещение Сугавара, выглядящий очень потрепанным.

Иттетсу согласно кивнул и покинул уютную квартиру, обещая обязательно заглянуть на чай.

Сев в машину, он протянул листок и ручку Кейшину.

\- Укай-кун, придумай какую-нибудь подпись за родителей Асахи и Нишиною. 

\- С какого это перепугу? - спросил блондин.

\- Их родителей мы найдем только к завтрашнему дню, если не позже, - пожал плечами Такеда, заводя мотор. - Остался только Ямагучи? - спросил он.

\- Еще Киоко и эти трое, - подписавшись какой-то непонятной закорючкой в одном месте и другой непонятной закорючкой - в другом, Укай довольно оглядел свою работу. - Но они живут недалеко от школы, к ним мы можем и перед занятиями заскочить.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Такеда. - Тогда поехали к Ямагучи.

Машина, взревев, отправилась к оставшемуся участнику волейбольного клуба Карасуно на сегодня.

Остановившись на светофоре, Такеда выглянул в окно и обомлел.

\- Смотри, Укай-кун, - указал он. - Видишь?

\- Ну, два парня, обнимаются, и что? - Кейшин не оценил энтузиазма парней.

\- Это не просто два парня, Укай-кун, - Иттетсу не сводил с этих двоих глаз. - Это Мурасакибара Атсуши и Химуро Татсуя, игроки эпохи Поколения Чудес!

\- У них все поколение голубое, я посмотрю, - хмыкнул блондин. - Поехали уже, хватит на них пялиться.

\- Они выглядят счастливыми, - отметил Такеда, надавливая на газ. 

\- Заведи жену, будешь такой же, - усмехнулся Кейшин, поглядывая в противоположное окно. - Здесь налево.

\- Я помню.

Добравшись до дома Ямагучи, они оба отметили, что на улице начался дождь, что несколько омрачило их состояние.

Дверь промокшим мужчинам открыл светловолосый мужчина.

\- О, Боже, вы промокли насквозь, - всплеснул он руками. - Проходите, - он предложил мужчинам зайти. - Простите, Ру-чан сейчас в командировке, поэтому я поговорю с вами.

Переглянувшись, куратор и тренер прочитали в лицах друг друга: "За что он извиняется?"

\- Тадаши заснул, простите, - поклонился мужчина. - Мое имя Сакурай Рё. Обращайтесь.

\- Мое имя Укаи Кейшин, я тренер Ямагучи в волейбольном клубе, - скрестив руки на груди, сообщил блондин.

\- Я - Такеда Иттетсу, куратор клуба. Сейчас мы потревожили вас, чтобы получить разрешение на поездку Ямагучи в тренировочный лагерь.

\- Конечно! - воскликнул Сакурай и, взяв листок с ручкой, расписался. - Простите, что в такой обстановке.

\- Ничего-ничего, - поспешил заверить его Такеда. Укай лишь неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- Больше не смеем вас задерживать, - проговорил он, хватая брюнета за воротник и вытаскивая обратно на улицу. - Спокойной ночи.

\- Простите, спокойной ночи, - попрощался Рё, и мужчины выбежали из дома, залезая в спасительную машину.

\- Что за дурацкая привычка извиняться? - хмуро спросил Укай.

\- Сакурай Рё, где-то было, - Иттетсу порылся в своем блокнотике и, найдя, ткнул пальцем в страницу. - Сакурай Рё, команда старшей школы Тоуо, ас по трехочковым, но получил от Хьюги прозвище "извиняющаяся поганка" за свой слабый характер и постоянные извинения. Да, это точно он, - Такеда ткнул в рисунок парнишки рядом с информацией, и Кейшин признал в нем того самого папашу Ямагучи. 

\- Жесть, - прокомментировал он, отворачиваясь.

\- Ну, теперь ко мне, смотреть фильм про Поколение Чудес? - уточнил Иттетсу и, получив кивок, направил машину к себе домой.

 

Войдя в собственную квартиру, Такеда расслабился: больше никуда не нужно было ехать, только завтра утром оббежать четверых учеников и все. Он провел Укая в просторную гостиную, а сам пошел на кухню.

\- Странно, я вроде свет выключал, - увидев полоску света из-под двери, пробормотал куратор.

\- Здравствуй, Иттетсу, - поздоровался сидящий на кухне мужчина.

\- Давненько я вас тут не видел.

Сидящему на диване Укаю показалось, что Такеда разговаривает сам с собой, поэтому блондин поспешил на кухню, поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке. Увидев еще одного человека на кухне, тренер замер в дверном проходе.

\- Только не говорите мне, пожалуйста, - тихо пробормотал он.

\- Акаши Сейджуро, очень приятно, - протянул, усмехаясь, мужчина с красными волосами и разного цвета глазами. - Я решил посвятить вечерок своему ученику, узнать, как у него дела, а, оказалось, что Иттетсу дома нет и приезжает он поздно и не один. Что ж, не буду вам мешать, - поставив кружку на стол, красноволосый удалился гордо, оставляя двоих стоять в шоке.

Они отмерли, только когда захлопнулась дверь.

\- А теперь объясни мне, какого черта у тебя делает лучший игрок в шоги?

\- Ты интересуешься этим? - приподняв одну бровь, спросил Такеда.

\- По телевизору видел его, когда в магазине нечего было делать, - отведя взгляд, ответил Укай.

\- Это мой опекун, учитель, называй, как хочешь. Он увидел меня с мячом на баскетбольной площадке и решил научить некоторым основам. Рассказал мне про Поколение Чудес и так далее. Он ведь был капитаном Поколения, - усмехнулся Иттетсу, наливая чай. - Пошли обратно в зал, там же фильм смотреть будем, - внезапно сказал он, неся в руках чай и вазочку с конфетами, которую выхватил у него Укай, аргументируя это тем, что Такеда может что-нибудь уронить. 

Когда они пришли в гостиную, брюнет поставил все на небольшой столик и начал искать фильм.

\- Когда мои родители уехали за границу, Акаши-сан был тем, кто взял меня к себе и следил за мной. Он пытался завести отношения, но у него ничего не выходило: оба постоянных партнера из Поколения Чудес быстро забыли про него. Мидорима встретил Такао, а Мурасакибара, как я сегодня убедился, - Химуро. Они счастливы, а Акаши-сан - нет, - наконец Такеда нашел нужный диск и вставил его в проигрыватель. На экране появилась меню. - Потом он уехал, оставив квартиру мне, за что я ему очень благодарен. Все же, некоторыми знаниями я обязан именно ему.

\- Почему уехал? - спросил Укай, глядя на Иттетсу и боясь пропустить какие-то подробности интересного рассказа.

\- Не знаю, может, нашел кого-то, - пожал плечами брюнет. - Ну, что ж, давай расстелем диван на случай, если заснем во время просмотра, - предложил куратор, и Кейшин согласно кивнул, помогая мужчине.

Они включили фильм, и оба молчали все то время, пока смотрели множество смонтированных в фильм видео. Однако каждый думал не о происходящем на экране, а о той информации, что они оба сегодня узнали. 

Скоро их ждал тренировочный лагерь вместе с их ребятами, а сейчас они просто, сами того не замечая, спали в обнимку, начисто забыв про фильм.

  
**БОНУС**

К счастью, из лагеря был развоз по домам, что несказанно радовало Хинату: добираться в пригород с вещами как-то было лень. Он, помахав рукой остальным, что ехали в город, открыл ворота, отметив, что нерадивые отцы все же их смазали. В будке спокойно спал Номер Три, и Шоё, прыснув в кулак, прошел в дом, отмечая, что такой идеальной тишины обычно не бывает.

Он прошел в комнату родителей и открыл дверь, заглядывая и замечая две растрепанных разноцветных головы с покрасневшими лицами, высунувшихся из-под одеяла.

Рыжий приложил палец к губам, будто его здесь вообще не было, тихо закрыл дверь и пошел наверх разбирать вещи.

Что до родителей, они оба поспешили закончить свои дела в постели, и Куроко побежал в душ, в то время как Кагами в одних трусах пошел готовить что-нибудь пожрать.

Сидящий в автобусе Кагеяма подпрыгнул, когда телефон завибрировал, информируя о новом сообщении. Брюнет открыл его.

_Можешь приходить к нам, теперь у меня есть компромат на родителей!_ \- гласило сообщение от Хинаты. Тобио усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку за этой усмешкой. Все же, родителей не выбирают, но иногда это очень даже на руку, ведь такая семья никогда бы не собралась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для справки, Томоки Тсугава: http://shikimori.org/images/character/original/48951.jpg?1389882325 А то его мало кто помнит хд  
> На место матери Ямагучи кроме Кучики Рукии (фендом Блич) никто на ум не приходил, поэтому я решил отправить ее в командировку и сократить имя до Ру-чан хд Это просто пояснение, которое никому не нужно :D


	7. Фотографии

Кагеяма нажал на звонок, что был на воротах, затем подергал ручку - та не поддавалась. Тобио почесал голову, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он взял в руки телефон и прочитал сообщение от Хинаты:

_Приходи, у меня сегодня никого дома не будет!_

Кагеяма ему завтра пошутит. Хорошо так пошутит. Такую шутку отмочит, что этот противный ребенок неделю сидеть не сможет.

\- Простите, вы к кому? - перед ним стояла, приоткрыв ворота, маленькая девочка, до жути похожая на Хинату. Быстро сложив два и два, брюнет мгновенно понял, что за человек перед ним.

\- Я к Шоё, к брату твоему, - попытался улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее Тобио, но девочка посмотрела на него недоверчиво. - Я играю с ним в волейбольном клубе.

\- А, поняла! - воскликнула девочка. - Наверное, ты и есть тот "придурок", - весело рассмеялась она, открывая дверь и пропуская злого Тобио, представляющего, какая будет завтра смешная шутка. - Братика сейчас нет дома, папы с мамой тоже, я пока одна.

Она не называет их папами и по именам, как Шоё, - сразу отметил Кагеяма, проходя в уютный дом.

\- Иди пока на кухню, - указала направление девочка и скрылась за дверью, которую брюнет раньше не замечал. 

Тобио прошел в указанное помещение и, поставив сумку на стул, похозяйничал, поставив чайник.

\- Ты давно одна? - спросил он у вошедшей, когда наливал на них обоих чай.

\- Ну, где-то час назад папа с мамой ушли, оставив меня с братиком. Брат буквально пять минут назад пошел в магазин, сообщив, что он забыл одну важную вещь, - сдала всех сестра Шоё. - Кстати, я не знаю, чем тебя развлечь, - потупив взгляд, сообщила она.

\- Я не особо люблю развлекаться, - ответил Тобио, вспоминая имя девочки. - Кстати, почему я придурок? - вспомнив не особо хорошее мнение о себе, парень сжал кулаки.

Рыжая рассмеялась и залезла на стул, мотая ногами.

\- Просто Шоё пришел после какого-то матча, смотрел на твою фотку и сказал что-то про придурка, - раскрыла все карты сестра парнишки. Тобио сжал зубы, которые едва ли не заскрежетали.

Они молча пили чай, который всегда нравился Кагеяме в этом доме, как вдруг Натсу, - брюнет, наконец, вспомнил ее имя, - вскочила и убежала куда-то.

\- Хочешь, я тебе братика маленького покажу? - спросила она лукаво, показывая в руках большой альбом, который связующий поспешно вырвал из ее рук, поразившись, как она смогла его дотащить. - Шоё его никогда никому не показывает, - поспешно добавила она, садясь рядом с Тобио.

\- Тогда зачем ты его мне показываешь? - приподняв бровь, спросил Кагеяма, подумав о том, что не хотел бы такую сестру, которая выдает все твои секреты.

\- Никто и никогда не приходил к нам домой, - ответила Натсу. - А ты тут. А еще я видела вашу совместную фотку, где вы спите, обнявшись, - захихикала она. -Мамка показывала.

Кагеяма почувствовал, что медленно, но верно краснеет и поспешно раскрыл альбом, глядя на пятилетнего рыжеволосого мальчишку, держащего за руку Куроко. Следующее фото демонстрировало его с маленькой сестрой на руках на фоне какого-то памятника.

\- Он был очень милым в детстве, - внезапно произнес Кагеяма, глядя на везде сияющего Хинату и перелистывая страницы одну за другой, наблюдая за взрослением и превращением из маленького рыжего пятилетки в то, что есть сейчас. 

Почти на каждом фото он улыбается. Тобио вспоминает свои детские годы. Тогда он жуть как не любил фотографироваться, и Коганей буквально силком затаскивал его в кадр. 

Снег на рыжих волосах смотрелся особенно красиво, брюнет даже и не думал, что это будет так. Он провел пальцем по фото, будто пытаясь снять снег с его волос. 

\- Кагеяма, ты чего тут де... - в кухню влетел Хината, но увидев то, что смотрит брюнет, поспешно раскраснелся. - Эй, где ты это взял? - спросил он, буквально вырывая альбом из его рук и захлопывая.

\- Натсу дала, - сдал девочку Тобио, ухмыляясь и пытаясь отойти от того ощущения благоговения, которое он испытал при просмотре последней фотографии. 

\- Эта чертова... - надулся Шоё и собрался было уйти, как его за руку схватил связующий, потащив наверх.

\- Эй, Кагеяма, стой, куда? - Хината, конечно, знал куда - сколько лет в этом доме живет, - но вопрос сам слетел с его губ. 

Едва они залетели в комнату рыжеволосого, Тобио швырнул его на кровать и закрыл дверь на замок, прячась от всех.

\- Тобио, ты охренел?

Кагеяма, не слушая парня, быстро заткнул того поцелуем, толкая в грудь, чтобы тот лег на кровать.

\- Дай хоть переодеться, - смущенно прошептал Шоё. - Что на тебя вообще нашло, ты сегодня чересчур энергичный. 

Брюнет отмолчался и взял в руки альбом, вновь открывая его на той странице, где он остановился.

\- Ты тут невероятно милый, ты знал? - тыкая пальцем в фото, сообщил Тобио, будто минуту назад не изображал из себя похотливое животное.

\- Ты из-за альбома так разволновался? - неверяще спросил Хината, подходя к парню. - Ну и ну, Кагеяма, я от тебя такого не ожидал! - рассмеялся он, садясь рядом и мгновенно получая по макушке. - Папа-Тетсуя тоже говорит, что я здесь милый, - после долго тирады в ответ на подзатыльник, спокойно проговорил рыжеволосый, кладя руку на альбом. - Я их вообще никому не показывал, она же знает! - тут же насупился он, понимая, как подставила его сестра.

\- Почему ты их хранишь в тайне? - поинтересовался брюнет, закрывая альбом и откладывая его в сторону.

\- Потому что хочу, чтобы меня знали таким, какой я сейчас, - вздохнул Хината и откинулся назад, ложась на постель и переводя взгляд на потолок. Кагеяма последовал его примеру. - Я должен быть сильным в глазах других! - воскликнул он, поднимая кулак вверх. - Чтобы меня не считали за миленького маленького мальчика, а чтобы я всегда казался мужчиной!

\- Знаешь, ты никогда не будешь казаться мужчиной, - подал голос брюнет, накрывая своей рукой кулак парнишки. - Потому что ты слишком мал для мужчины. Вот вырастешь, как тренер, тогда будешь мужчиной. А сейчас будь просто Хинатой Шоё, хорошим волейболистом и моим парнем. 

Шоё смотрел на нависшего над ним Кагеяму, после чего широко улыбнулся, понимая, что таких чувственных моментов у них не было никогда раньше. Теперь они действительно начали понимать друг друга.

Телефонный звонок нарушил их идиллию, Тобио подал телефон со стола Хинате, предварительно взглянув на дисплей.

\- Мама? - удивленно спросил он, ведь сам видел, что у Шоё записаны два папы по именам.

\- Да, Сугавара-сан? - ответил Хината, прижимая палец к губам, чтобы брюнет сидел тихо, но тот всеми силами сдерживал себя, чтобы не засмеяться. - Хорошо. Да, понял. Все отлично, я ему передам, да. Спасибо.

Волейболист положил трубку и Тобио ехидно заметил:

\- Тебе своих родителей мало, ты еще и Сугавару туда записал?

\- Мы с Ноей-семпаем поспорили, я проиграл. Теперь Сугавара-сан у меня "мама", - покраснел Шоё.

\- О чем спор был? - поинтересовался Тобио.

\- Что я поцелую тебя на глазах у всех, - залился краской Хината.

Кагеяма удивленно распахнул глаза и сел в кровати.

\- Охренеть, - только и выдавил он.

Шоё хотел было что-то сказать, как в дверь постучали.

\- Детвора, мы пришли домой! - раздался крик Кагами по дому, и оба парня подскочили, подходя к двери и открывая ее. - Помогите с сумками, парни, у нас много вещей.

\- Боже, вы что, ограбили банк? - удивленно спросил Хината, глядя на то, какие баулы папа-Тайга несет в гостиную.

\- Нет, что ты, Шоё, просто Тайге дали премию, вот мы и решили купить все то, что нам необходимо, - пояснил папа-Тетсуя, у которого пакет из рук перехватил Кагеяма, относя в зал.

\- И что же это? - спросил Шоё, проходя в гостиную и видя там сестру, которой отцы принесли новую игрушку.

\- Садитесь, дети мои, - пропел Тайга, подхватывая первый пакет и плюхаясь с ним прямо на пол. - Шоё, Кагеяма, улыбнитесь и можете обняться, - раздал он указания, после чего вытащил из пакета собранный фотоаппарат и щелкнул удивленных подростков. - Обычная мыльница, но вещь нужная. Память будет хоть о том, что вы встречались, если вдруг разбежитесь, - хохотнул он и тут же ойкнул.

\- Не думаю, что это случится, - улыбнулся Куроко. - Натсу, садись с ними, - девочка покорно подсела к мальчишкам, и те положили ей руки на плечи, сцепляя другие за ее спиной.

Тестируя фотоаппарат, все благополучно забыли обо всех баулах, что покоились за их спинами.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Кагеяма хотел фотографироваться и оставить о себе память.


	8. Воспоминания

\- Быстрее, Тобио, нам надо успеть на этот автобус! - Хината бежал, держа в руках кучу сумок, полных всякой разности. Кагеяма спешил за ним со свертком в руках, беспокоясь, чтобы они оба могут опоздать на автобус - и так задержались чуть больше, чем планировали. - Фух, успели! - сев на свободное место в маршрутке, Шоё попытался отдышаться, покашливая - бег в неудобной обуви немного утомил его. Тобио опустился рядом, обнимая рыжеволосого за плечи.

\- Вот мы и снова здесь, - улыбнулся брюнет, указывая за окно. Старшая школа Карасуно стояла на своем законном месте, сияющая вечерними огнями. - Как думаешь, что они скажут о нас?

\- Что мы не изменились, - улыбнулся Хината, кладя голову на плечо Тобио, пользуясь тем, что они сидят в пустом конце салона. - Они, наверное, постарели сильно. Все же, в Японии мы не были уже пять лет.

\- Не думаю, что у них появились седые волосы, - усмехнулся Кагеяма, прижимая парня к себе.

\- У папы-Тайги, наверное, есть, - почесал подбородок Шоё. - Номер Три-то еще живой.

Оба парня улыбнулись друг другу и, воспользовавшись темным тоннелем, в который заехал автобус, поцеловали друг друга.

\- Знаешь, я даже соскучился по всем. И по Карасуно тоже, - признался Кагеяма, отстраняясь от Шоё, когда в салон начали заходить новые люди.

\- Завтра увидимся все, не переживай, - вздохнул Хината. - Как же я устал с дороги. 

\- Подожди немного, скоро приедем. Вот, уже на следующей выходим, - Кагеяма подхватил тяжелые сумки, оставляя сверток и пакеты своему парню.

Они сошли на остановке и направились к виднеющемуся дому. Хината носом ткнулся в звонок, и из входной двери тут же выбежал Куроко, открывая ворота.

\- Шоё, Тобио-кун, как вы изменились! - поразился он, выхватывая небольшой сверток. - Спит? - спросил он, приоткрывая его и увидев небольшой розовый сопящий носик. 

\- Ага, в аэропорту уснул, - улыбнулся Шоё. - Я очень рад тебя видеть, пап.

\- А меня не рад, значит? - к ним подошел Кагами и выхватил из рук Кагеямы тяжелые сумки. Хината рассмеялся и обнял старшего отца. Они всей толпой прошли в дом и увидели стоящую за плитой рыжеволосую девушку.

\- Братик! - едва обернувшись, воскликнула она, но Шоё приложил палец к губам, показывая, что шуметь не следует. - Я так рада видеть вас с Кагеямой! - она обняла обоих парней. - Дадите взглянуть на чудо? - спросила она чуть тише, потирая руки в нетерпении.

\- Чудо спит, - ответил Тобио. - Как проснется - увидишь.

\- Все же, до чего дошли технологии, - усмехнулся Тетсуя, входя в кухню. - Жаль, что нам с Тайгой в свое время так не повезло.

\- И тогда такие родители достались бы кому-то другому? - прищурился Шоё. - Ну уж нет, я так не играю.

Вся семья тихо рассмеялась, понимая, что будить ребенка сейчас не нужно.

\- Шоё-кун, расскажи хоть, как все прошло, - когда вся семья, за исключением ее нового маленького члена, села пить чай, Натсу, наконец, задала давно интересующий ее вопрос.

\- Ну, - Шоё почесал макушку, вспоминая. - Когда пять лет назад мы приехали в Америку, первым делом, естественно, подали документы в университет, куда нас с Тобио с радостью взяли, - Хината посмотрел на руку и покрутил золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. - Когда нам сообщили результаты собеседования, мы поехали регистрировать наши отношения и искать работу. Спасибо за твои связи, отец, без них мы бы ничего не добились, - улыбнулся парнишка.

\- Просто повезло, что Алекс не осталась жить в Японии, - улыбнулся в ответ Кагами.

\- Да, и еще повезло, что она не осталась жить у нас. Видеть ее по утрам мне бы не хотелось, - добавил Куроко, надувшись. Красноволосый поцеловал мужчину в щеку, и тот быстро оттаял. Все вновь обратили внимание на Хинату, ожидая продолжения рассказа.

\- Общую фамилию мы брать не стали, но ребенок у нас законнорожденный. Слава Богу, что в Японии отменили запрет на детей у гомосексуальной пары, иначе бы у нас изъяли Рена, а я этого совсем не хочу, - нахмурился Шоё. - В общем, заработав денег, я пошел на первичное обследование. Мне вкололи кучу уколов и сказали, что через три года я смогу родить, если исправно посещать ту клинику.

\- И что ты чувствовал? - с сияющими глазами спросила сестра новоиспеченного папаши.

\- Иногда были сильные боли в животе, и Тобио сидел со мной вместе, потому что невозможно было даже двигаться. Потом, где-то через год, все более-менее устаканилось. Каждые полгода нужно было ходить на укол. В общем-то, все скучно и занудно.

\- Но вот год или полтора назад Шоё сказали, что все сформировалось, как надо, - продолжил Кагеяма, находя под столом коленку своего парня и сжимая на ней ладонь, - и мы решили не терять времени.

\- Как протекала беременность? - обеспокоенно спросил Куроко.

\- Да вроде нормально. Просто гонял Тобио больше обычного, - хихикнул он, и все захохотали. 

Они бы разговаривали еще долго, но в спальне заплакал ребенок, и мамаша-папаша быстро побежал его успокаивать.

\- Какой красивый, - поразились все, когда Шоё принес его в кухню на руках, пьющего молоко из бутылочки.

\- Волосы твои, Шоё, - заметил Кагами и тут же встал, чтобы погладить своего внука. - И такие же мягкие. Дай подержать, - попросил он, протягивая руки. Хината отдал ребенка дедушке. - Кагеяма Рен, значит, - хмыкнул он, глядя на ребенка в вытянутых руках. Тот смотрел на новых людей большими карими глазами. - А я твой дедушка, Тайга, - Кагами прикоснулся своим носом к носу ребенка, и тот задорно засмеялся. - А это твоя бабушка, Тетсуя, - он поднес мальчика к Куроко, и тот потрепал его по волосам, кидая презрительный взгляд на мужчину. - Твоя тетя, Натсу-чан, - он протянул ребенка девушке, и та взяла его, укачивая на руках. Рен что-то произнес, после чего полез рукой в лицо своей тетке.

\- Рен, нельзя, - тут же убрал его руку Кагеяма, и ребенок затих. 

\- Пап, вы же посидите с ним завтра, пока мы с Тобио сходим повидаться с Карасуно? - попросил Шоё, вставая рядом со своим супругом.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Куроко. 

\- Он обычно тихий, а если плачет, значит, хочет есть или надо сменить подгузник, - проинформировал тут же рыжеволосый, в ответ на что получил уничтожающий взгляд Тетсуи.

\- Кагами-чи! Куроко-чи! Открывайте, мы тоже хотим посмотреть! - раздался голос из-за ворот, и Кагами, вздохнув, пошел открывать соседям дверь.  
В кухню влетел Кисе, визжа, как девчонка, при виде малыша. Тайга, вздыхая, прошел следом.

\- Боже, Хината-чи, какая прелесть! - он отнял ребенка у девушки и потерся своим носом о носик ребенка, вызывая у того смех - все уже давно поняли, что мальчику это понравилось.

\- Рёта, не ори так, у меня уши закладывает, - в тесную кухню с толпой людей вошел еще и Аомине, зевая.

\- Вы сейчас мне ребенка напугаете, - нахмурился Кагеяма, прижимая кровиночку к себе.

\- Как назвали-то? - все еще сияя, спросил блондин.

\- Рен. Кагеяма Рен, - сообщил Шоё, поглаживая ребенка по волосам. - Уснул, - констатировал он.

\- Мы, наверное, тоже пойдем спать, - посмотрев на время, сказал брюнет. - Уж слишком устали с дороги. Удачно вам повеселиться, - пожелал он и ушел с ребенком наверх.

\- Надеюсь, моя комната в порядке, - вздохнул Хината, поднимаясь следом.

\- Мы в твоей комнате бомжей селили, пока тебя не было, - крикнул Кагами снизу, и рыжеволосый поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Отец! - воскликнул он, открывая дверь и замирая на пороге.

\- Да не бойся, он пошутил, - рядом с Шоё встал Куроко. - Мы просто купили вам кровать побольше, - улыбнулся он в ответ на сияющие глаза парнишки. - И отдельную кровать для Рена.

Кагеяма аккуратно уложил спящего ребенка в кроватку и развалился на новой полутораспальной.

\- Классная, - оценил он, прикрывая глаза. Хината увалился рядом, радостно вздыхая.

\- Спите, - пожелал Тетсуя, закрывая дверь и выключая свет. Оба новоиспеченных папаши, как были в одежде, так и заснули, обнимая друг друга во сне.

 

\- Пап, ты все понял? - спросил Хината, обуваясь и глядя на своего малыша, сосущего соску и смотрящего на своих родителей. 

\- Нет, Шоё-кун, я же такой тупой, - саркастически заметил Куроко. - Идите уже, Мидорима-кун ждет.

\- Пока, - попрощался Кагеяма и вышел из дома. Хината, чмокнув в щеку сына, тоже вышел.

\- Мидорима-сан, Такао-сан! - едва закрыв ворота, закричал Шоё и замахал руками в приветствии.

\- Ох, Шин-чан, ты только посмотри, какие большие мальчики стали, - хохотнул Такао, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. - Мы стареем, - заметил он. - У Шин-чана есть седой волос, - сказал он шепотом, но его тут же ущипнули за бок. - Ай, Шин-чан, на правду не обижаются!

Все пассажиры рассмеялись в то время, как водитель приложил руку ко лбу.

\- Поехали, - сообщил Мидорима своим вечно недовольным тоном, и все пассажиры живо пристегнулись, после чего машина тронулась с места, уезжая от дома Куроко и Кагами.

\- Слыхал я, что вы ребеночка завели, - лукаво спросил Казунари, глядя в боковое зеркало.

\- Ну, завели, - кивнул Хината. - Реном назвали.

\- Мы вечерком с Шин-чаном обязательно заскочим посмотреть на внуков Кагами с Куроко, жуть как интересно, - хохотнул мужчина и замолк под презрительный взгляд Шинтаро, который не любил, когда шумят в его машине.

\- Вы собираетесь в Маджи-Бургере? - спросил он, стоя на светофоре.

\- Да, - ответил Кагеяма, не отвлекаясь от вида забытых улиц за окном.

\- Там часто собирались Сейрин, - сообщил Мидорима и замолчал, впрочем, разговор продолжать никто не решился.

\- Удачи на сборе, - пожелал Такао, когда парни вышли из внедорожника. Доктор кивнул на прощание и тут же поехал дальше. 

Парни прошли внутрь, в углу сразу замечая большой столик, от которого разносилось много шума и хохота, и подошли туда.

\- Надо же! - воскликнул Нишиноя. - Вы только посмотрите, это же Кагеяма с Хинатой!

\- Ноя-семпай! - улыбнулся Шоё. - Тебя не узнать.

\- Азумане сказал, что мне без ирокеза больше идет, с тех пор я хожу так, - тряхнув головой, сообщил брюнет.

\- Асахи-сан, вас тоже не узнать, - заметил Хината. - Я все вспоминаю тот вечер в тренировочном лагере, когда я принял Ною-семпая за призрака, а Асахи-сана за чудовище.

\- Спасибо, - почесал голову шатен, узнавая неожиданные подробности.

\- Не обижайтесь на него, - улыбнулся Кагеяма, приобнимая Шоё за плечи, и все застыли.

\- Ты чего сейчас сделал? - спросил Танака, вскакивая из-за стола.

\- Да, я и не знал, что ты так умеешь, - хохотнул Дайчи. - За все то время, что мы провели в одной команде, ты ни разу не улыбнулся, а тут так спокойно и легко.

\- Кстати, Сугавара-сан, у вас как дела? - спросил Хината, садясь рядом со старым связующим. - Вы не изменились совсем, разве что выглядите уставшим.

\- Коуши работает, плюс он еще в положении, - улыбнулся Савамура, кладя руку на живот покрасневшему Сугаваре. 

\- О, так вы тоже воспользовались той штукой! - воскликнул Шоё, рассмеявшись. Поймав удивленные взгляды всех присутствующих, он пояснил: - У нас с Кагеямой уже есть ребенок, ему три месяца.

\- Вот это нихрена себе, - вырвалось у Танаки.

\- Так Король с Королевой зачали маленького принца? - раздался знакомый голос, и все тут же повернулись к нему, увидев Тсукишиму со стоящим рядом Ямагучи.

\- Что-то не меняется со временем, - философски заметил Кагеяма. Эти двое действительно почти совсем не изменились за пять лет. - Ладно хоть вместе остались, а не разбежались.

\- Мы часто ругаемся, - пожаловался Тадаши. - Но Тсукки слишком хороший, поэтому я ему все прощаю.

Слова "Тсукишима" и "хороший" никогда не стояли в одном предложении, поэтому присутствующие члены бывшей волейбольной команды Карасуно прокашлялись. 

Даже несмотря на то, что Энношита и остальные так и не пришли, даже Тсукишиме было весело вновь встретиться с остальными. Они разговаривали, вспоминали матчи, кубки, которые были выиграны. Кагеяма с Хинатой рассказывали о тех новичках, что прибыли в клуб после ухода Дайчи и остальных. 

\- Кстати, по правде говоря, - замялся Савамура, когда речь вновь зашла о родителях и детях. - У нас с Коуши уже второй.

\- Ого, круто! - воскликнул Шоё. - Как назвали первенца?

\- Первой родилась девочка, - ответил Сугавара, чуть смутившись. - Назвали Сузуне.

\- Кагеяма, нам надо тоже девку забацать! - тут же воодушевился рыжеволосый, и все засмеялись. 

Веселую атмосферу прервал телефонный звонок.

\- Да, пап? - ответил Хината, извинившись перед товарищами. - Как так? Вот черт, скоро будем, - он положил трубку. - Нам с Кагеямой нужно срочно отбыть, у нас дома гости, а папа не справляется, - Хината встал со своего места, выходя из-за стола. - Я был очень рад со всеми вами повидаться. Удачной беременности, Сугавара-сан, - пожелал он и попрощался вместе с Тобио, после чего они оба ушли.

\- Честно говоря, - вдруг подал голос Ямагучи. - Эта новая методика для мужчин, которые хотят рожать, мне очень нравится. Мы с Тсукки решили тоже ей воспользоваться, - улыбнулся Тадаши, неловко почесав затылок и стараясь не смотреть на немного покрасневшего и злого Тсукишиму.

Весь столик задорно рассмеялся.

Солнце клонилось к закату.

Все были счастливы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем-то, все. Наверное, конец был немного скомкан, но, я думаю, что это так и останется. Как бы я ни любил этот фик, все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.  
> "Родители" - это одна из моих самых любимых работ. Писать их было легко, идеи рождались сами собой и быстро переносились на экран. Надеюсь, прочитав все это до конца и не испугавшись мужской беременности, вы не пожалели.  
> Я люблю всех этих ребят, безумно люблю, но больше продолжения не будет. Я буду рад, если вы придумаете что-то свое, какую-то другую историю, которая станет сиквелом, или просто отдельным фиком по этой Вселенной.  
> В общем, работа окончательно завершена. Спасибо за прочтение.  
> 18.07.14, 23:07  
> D. Danna.


End file.
